Kitsune no Kaizoku
by abrar Kiroashi
Summary: UP 6-7 *Karena ingin memiliki Akuma no Mi yang lama ia cari membuatnya memiliki harga Bounty
1. Chapter 1

Kitsune no Kaizoku

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends,Mystery

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : One Piece.

Disc : MK & EO

Pair : Naruto x ...? x ...?.

Warning : Devil FruitsNaru,HakiNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Canon,OC.

Summary : Karena keinginan untuk memilikki Akuma no Mi yang lama ia cari membuatnya menjadi Buronan lalu karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Bajak Laut dan meraungi lautan dan menemukan Harta karun terbesar di dunia yaitu ONE PIECE, dan harta karun itu berada di pulau legendaris Rafftel yang tidak pernah ada yang mencapai pulau itu dan hanya satu orang yang telah mencapainya yaitu Gol D. Roger.

Chapter 1 : Menmba no Sagashite

(Desa Fusha).

Disebuah bar dengan nama Makino Bar terlihat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang duduk dan memakan semangkuk ramen dan di pingganya ada sebuah pedang dengan sarung berwarna biru, dilihat pemuda itu berumur 17 tahun.

'Sruuup'.

'Sruuuup'.

'Sruuup'.

"Uaaah kenyang kenyang"Ujar Pemuda berambut pirang sembari menupukkan mangkuk ramen di tummpukan mangkuk yang di sebelahnya. Sosok wanita yang ada di hadapan pemuda itu dengan mengelap piring dan tersenyum melihat pemuda itu.

"Sekarang kau apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini Naruto?"Tanya pria paruh baya dengan memegang segelas bir. Pemuda pirang yang di panggil Naruto itu menoleh kepala kearah pria paruh baya. "Kau kembali telah menjadi buronan?"Lanjutnya sembari melirik kearah meja yang di atasnya ada sebuah selembar poster dan poster itu ada sebuah gambar seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dan ada sebuah tanda lahir di kedua pipinya menyerupai kucing, lalu dibawah gambar itu ada sebuah tulisan Dead or Alive dan sebuah angka 20.000.000 B. lalu ada sebuah lambang Sekai Save.

"Hm mau bagai mana lagi mungkin sudah takdirku Kepala desa, lalu masalah rencana selanjutnya mungkin aku akan menjadi Kaizoku"Jawab Naruto sembari memasukkan tanganya ke saku lalu mengambil ssuatu.  
Pria paruh baya melihat apa yang di ambil Naruto menyeritkan dahinya.

"Kau sekarang merokok?"Tanya kepala desa

"Hm ya tenang saja rokok ini buatan sendiri dan ini terbuat dari beberapa tanaman herbal kok jadi tak mencemaskan kesehatan"Jawab serta jelas Naruto Kepala desa hanya menganggukkan kepala. Naruto meranjak berdiri lalu menaruh beberapa koin di atas meja. "Ini uangnya Makino"Ujar Naruto sembari memasukkan rokoknya k mulut serta menghidupkanya.

"Ya"Sahut Makino. "Mampirlah kesini lain waktu"Lanjutnya.

"Tentu Makino-SanUjar Naruto. "Ja mata'ne"Lanjutnya sembari berjalan kearah keluar pintu bar.

"Ja".

Naruto beberapa menit berjalan dan kini telah sampai di pelabuhan dan Naruto berjalan kearah sebuah perahu kecil di hadapanya, Naruto naik ke perahu itu lalu merentangkan layar kapal dan kapal yang di naikki Naruto bergerak seiringan angin berhembus.

(SKIP).

Beberapa jam Naruto dengan perahu kecil meraungi Lautan, Naruto sedang duduk pinggiran perahu dengan sebuah rokok yang ada di mulutnya.

'Whuuusshh'.

Naruto mengularkan asap rokoknya, sembari melirik kearah sekeliling sampai pandangannya tertuju sebuah kapal pesiar. "Hm"Guman Naruto pelan. "Mungkin aku kesana saja lagian persediaan ramenku sudah habis"Ujar Naruto lalu dengan itu Naruto mengarahkan perahunya kearah sebuah kapal persiar yang tak jauh di hadapanya.

Sekian menit Naruto telah sampai di kapal persiar Kaigun lalu Naruto naik kapal persiar itu dengan tangga tali yang di sediakan. Naruto telah berada di atas kapal lalu Naruto berjalan masuk dan Naruto telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang menikmati hidangan-hidangan yang di sediakan, Naruto melihat sosok pelayan yang membawa napan dan di atasnya sebuah minumman, tak tanggung-tanggung Naruto memberi isyarat untuk pelayan itu berhenti tentu pelayan itu berhenti, dan Naruto mengambil segelas minumman dan pelayan membungkuk dan berjalan pergi.

Naruto dengan memegang segelas minuman berjalan kearah meja kosong lalu Naruto mendudukkinya. Naruto tersenyum melihat sosok wanita tak jauh darinya lalu Naruto berjalan menghampirinya. "Namamu siapa nona?"Tanya Naruto

"Hm Celica tuan"Ujar Celica memperkenalkan dirinya. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan senyuman itu membuat wanita itu merona. "Jangan panggil aku tuan panggil aku Naruto saja"Ujar Naruto dan dibalas anggukkan.

Mereka mulai mengobrol berbagai macam hal dan obrolan mereka terhenti karena mereka mendengar suara musik yang terdengar di seluruh ruangan dek kapal dan semua orang mulai berdansa. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Mau berdansa Oujo-Chan"Ujar Naruto Celica hanya tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan mereka mulai berdansa.

Naruto melingkaran tangan kirinya di pinggang Celica begitu sebaliknya tapi Celica menggunakan tangan kanannya, lalu mereka berdansa dengan mengikuti irama musik. Naruto menarik tubuh mungil Celica untuk menempelkan dengan tubuhnya. "Kau sangat cantik Celica-san"Puji Naruto.

"Terima kasih".

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Celica lalu membisikkan sesuatu. entah apa yang dibisikkan oleh Naruto tapi bisikkan itu membuat Celica merona lalu Celica menganggukkan kepala. Naruto dan Celica melepaskan pelukkanya lalu Celica mulai berjalan pergi dan Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

Naruto mengikuti Celica sampai ke tempat sepi dan Naruto menarik lengan Celica dan mencium ranum bibir Celica dan Celica hanya memejamkan metanya dan membalas ciuman dari Naruto lalu kedua tanganya mengalung di tenguk Naruto serta amenekankan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Aksi Naruto mencumbui Celica telah menjadi panas pakaian atas yang di gunakan Celica mulai lepas dari tubuhnya lalu tangan Naruto memainkan salah satu payudara Celica dan membuat suara desahan keluar dari mulut Celica,

Aksi keduanya yang penuh gairah iini terhenti karena sebuah teriakkan. "Kaizokusen"Teriak seseorang dan semua menjadi panik semua orang berlari tanpa pikir panjang didalam pikiran mereka hanya satu. 'keselamatan dirinya'.

"Semua jangan panik"Teriak kapten kapal.

Naruto hanya melihat sekeliling dan Celica karena takut hanya memeluk Naruto. "Lebih baik kau pergi ke tempat aman"Bisik Naruto. dibalas anggukkan lalu melepaskan pelukkannnya dan merapikan pakaianya serta mengelap air saliva di pinggiran bibirnya lalu ia berjalan pergi. Naruto melihat Celica pergi jauh Naruto berjalan kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengangu acaranya.

Setelah Naruto berada diluar dan ia melihat segerombolan ia mengira mereka adalah bajak laut dan Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah kapal bajak laut. "Hm lumayan kapalnya cuman bisa ku gunakan dan hanya ganti layar saja dan menentukan lambang"Guman Naruto sembari melihat seluruh kapal yang akan ia jadikan kapalnya "Lalu mencari anggota bajak laut...Hm"Lanjutnya dan Naruto menyeritkan dahinya saat pandangannya tertuju pada sosok wanita berambut Orange pendek sebahu yang mengendap endap.

"Kalau tidak salah dia Dorobo neko no Nami"Guman Naruto.

'Brak'.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan tertuju sebuah suara pukulan dan pandangan tertuju pada sosok wanita gendut yang membawa senjata besi. "Buta"Gumannya.

"Coby"Panggil Wanita gendut.

Sesorang bocah berkecamata bulat yang tak jauh dari keberadaan wanita gendut tersebut menjawab panggilan kaptenya dengan gagap. "Ha-hai Alvida-Sama"Sahut Coby

"Siapa wanita yang paling cantik di dunia ini?"Tanya Alvida.

"Te-Tentu A-Alvida-Sama"Jawab Coby.

"Hahaha"Tawa Alvida.

"Hoi hoi apa kau buta bocah dia kau bilang cantik dia terlihat seperti Buta kau bilang cantik"Ujar Sebuah suara memberhentikan tawa Alvida. Alvida memberhentikan tawanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara dan ia melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya dan tangan kirinya memegang gangang katananya.

Dan tiba tiba suasana menjadi absrud karna semua awak bajak laut serta Alvida membelakkan matanya

"Hah! Apa kau bilang "Ujar marah Alvida pada Naruto semua awak termasuk bocah bernama Coby menyingkir karena takut.

"Sudah kubilangkan Buta, B-U-T-A"Jawab Naruto dan mengeja di terakhir ucapannya.

"Kissama bunuh dia"Teriak Alvida

"Uuuwwaaaaaa"Teriak semua kru sembari berlari kearah Naruto, Naruto hanya diam dan memandang bosan.

"Aku beritahu satu hal"Ujar Naruto sembari menghindar serangan salah satu kru yang menggunakan pedang dan menendang yang menyerang dirinya dengan kaki dan terpentallah orang itu sampai menabrak beberapa teman-temanya. "Aku sangat membenci jika ada yang meganggu acara ku"Lanjutnya sembari menyerang para kru bajalk laut dengan kakinya.

'Buk'.

'Buk'.

'Whuus'.

Coby melihat itu terkagum kagum. "Sugoi"Gumannya. Naruto yang masih menghindar dari serangan para awak bajak laut Alvida tapi Naruto sempat-sempat melancar kan serangan. Alvida yang melihat itu menjadi geram dan melancarkan serangan dengan tongkat besi, Naruto melihat itu hanya diam lalu tangan kiri Naruto memegang gangang katananya

'Whuuussh'.

"Rasakan ini bocah"TeriakAlvida. Ayunan toongkat besi nya, Tongkat besi tu yang akan mengenai kepala Naruto, tangan kiri Naruto yang masih memegang ganggang katananya lalu mengeluarkan Katananya sedikit dengan jempolnya.

Tongkat besi yang jarak beberapa senti mengenai Naruto. Naruto menahan tongkat besi Alvida dengan katananya. Tentu membuat semua orang terkejut terutama Alvida sendiri. Tak hanya itu Naruto melanncarkan serangan berupa tendangan.

'Bukh'.

'Whuussh'.

Naruto menendang perut Alvida dan membuat Alvida melayang pergi entah kemana. Para kru melihat itu hanya membelakkan matanya dan mulut terbuka lebar.

'Pukh'.

Para Kru Alvida mengalihkan pandanganya karena mereka mendengar sesuatu dan mereka melihat Naruto memasukkan Katananya ke sarungnya. "Hoi kalian"Panggil Naruto.

"Ha-Hai"Ujar para kru bajak laut

"Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini dan tinggalkan kapal itu untukku"Perintah Naruto.

"Ha- Hai"Sembari berlari dan melompat ke laut

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Byuuur'.

Setelah semuanya para awak bajak laut Alvida sudah tidak ada. Naruto berjalan ke arah kapal bajak laut yang tak jauh dari keberadaaanya.

'Tap'.

Naruto kini berada di kapal. "Hmmm cukup lumayan juga kan tinggal beberapa |hal yang harus di perbaikki"Guman Naruto sembari melihat sekeliling. "Hoi Gaki"Panggil Naruto.

Di belakang Naruto ada sosok bocah Laki-laki berkecamata bulat. "Ha-hai"Ujarnya.

"Kau bisa kemudikan kapal"Tanya Naruto

"Ya aku bisa".

"Baguslah tolong kemudikan kapal ini sebentar aku mau menyiapkan makanan dulu"Ujar Naruto.

"Ha- Hai"Setelah itu Coby berlari ke ruang kemudi kapal. dan beberapa menit kapal yang di naikki Naruto maupun Coby pun bergerak mengitu angin berhembus.

Sementara itu sebuah ruangan ada sosok perempuan berambut Orange yang sedang membuka sebuah peti lalu ia ambruk karena sebuah goncangan. "Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Jangan-Jangan"Ujarnya. 'Gawat'.Batinya sembari melengkah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan mengendap-endap takut adayang menyadari keberadaanya. Setelah perempuan itu sudah keluar dan melihat keadaan di luar dan ia terkejut kareana kapal yang ia naikki sudah berlayar.

Di lain tempat Naruto yang kini berada di dapur dan ia sedang merebus 3 Ramen cup yang ia ambil dari kapal Kaigun. Setelah sudah merebus 3 Ramen Cup lalu Naruto keluar dari dapur. Setelah Naruto keluar dari dapur. "Hoi Gaki"Panggil Naruto.

"Ha-Hai"Sahut bocah yang merasa ia di panggil lalu berjalan menuju ke sumber suara. Setelah menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memakan cup Ramen. "Ini makanlah"Ujar Naruto. "Kalau tidak salah nama mu Coby kan?, Namaku Naruto"Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukkan.

Dan Coby mengambil salah satu Ramen Cup. "Jadi kenapa kau bersama bajak laut itu?"Tanya Naruto.

"Hehehe aku salah naik kapal"Jawab Coby dengan tawa hambar.

"Hahhaha apa itu bodoh sekali itu"Ledek Naruto.

Coby hanya diam dan Coby melihat masih ada satu cup Ramen. "Naruto-San kenapa masih ada lagi ramen cup nya"Tanyamya.

"Hm"Guman Naruto sembari melirik Ramen Cup yang masih tersissa satu, "Oh itu buat kucing yang menyelinap masuk ke kandang singa"Jawab Naruto dengan senyum misterius. Tentu Coby bingung atas jawaban dari Naruto.

"Nanisore?"Tanya Coby yang masih bingung.

Dilain tempat yang tak jauh dari keberadaan Naruto maupun Coby telihat sosok perempuan berambut Orange lalu ia terkejut perkataan Naruto 'Kucing menyelinap ke kandang Singa'. "Gawat aku harus keluar dari sini"Batinya sembari berbalik badan untuk pergi dari kapal ini tapi ia berhenti melangkah karena sebuah teriakkan.

"Lebih baik kau makan Ramen Cup ini sebelum dingin Neko-Chan"Teriak Naruto. Sedangkan Coby yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto hanya kebingungan dan mengitari sekeliling dan pandanganya terhenti karena sosok perempuan berambut Orange yang munul dan berjalan mendekati dirinya dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?"Tanya wanita berambut hanya membalas dengan senyum misterius, wanita berambut Orange itu hanya mendengus melihat senyuman Naruto

"Entahlah"Ujar Naruto sembari mengambil Cup Ramen yang di letakkan yang tak jauh darinya. "Makanlah mumpung masih haangat"Lanjutnya sembari menyerahkan Cup Ramen pada wanita yang ada di hadapannya, wanita di hadapanya hanya diam saja.

"Tenang saja aku tak memberikan apapun"Ujar Naruto yang paham kenapa wanita yang di hadapanya ini hanya diam saja. "Oh ya Namaku Naruto"Lanjutnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Coby".

"Nami"Ujar Nami sembari menerima Ramen Cup.

"Jadi kalian rencana apa selanjutnya setelah sampai pulau selanjutnya?"Tanya Naruto yang telah menghabiskan.

"Sebenarnya aku menjadi Prajurit Kaigun itu menjadi mimpiku dari dulu"Jawab Coby. Jawaban Coby membuat Naruto menjadi diam dan memperhatikan Coby lalu tersenyum.

"Eeeh..Kaigun huh"Ujar Naruto.

Coby menjadi kebingungan dengan gumanan Naruto. "Memang kenapa Naruto-san apa mustahil ya"Ujarnya sembari menundukkan kepala. "Tubuhku kecil dan"Lanjut depresi.

"Tentu tidak Coby semoga berhasil"Ujar Naruto dengan senyumannya. Coby mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto tersenyum jadi ikut tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala.  
"Hai"Ujarnya.

"Ohya tak jauh dari sini ada pulau yang ada pangkalan Angkatan Laut"Ujar Naruto.

"Ya dan kaptenya adalah kapten Morgan"Ujar Coby dengan semangatnya.

"Dan kau bagaimana Nami?"Tanya Naruto pada Nami.

"Tentu kita berpisah di pulau nanti"Jawab Naruto.

"Setelah itu mencuri"Ujar Naruto. "Bagaimana mau menjadi kru bajak lautku"Lanjuto sembari mengajak Nami untuk bergabung bajak lautnya.

Nami mendengar itu tatapanya menjadi kosong. "Hah jangan bercanda kau mengajakku menjadi bajak laut yang suka merampas kebahagian dan mencuri barang berharga semua orang"Ujar marah Nami dan di balas anggukkan kepala. "Heh aku menolak"Lanjutnya sembari melangkah pergi. "Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, di tempat ini tidak ada gunanya"Ujar Nami.

"Kau menolak menjadi bajak laut tapi kau sudah seperti bajak laut"Ujar tenang Naruto. Langkah Nami terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto lalu berbalik.

"Apa maksudmu"Ujar Nami menahan marah. Naruto hanya tersenyum lain dengan Coby yang bersembunyi dan kakinya bergetar.

"Kau dengan mencuri sama halnya dengan menjadi bajak laut"Jawab Naruto tenang dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kemarahan Nami telah mencapai puncaknya lalu berjalan menunjuk wajah Naruto. "Dengar ya aku mencuri apa yang sudah di curi bajak laut"Ujar Nami.

"Tapi kau tidak mengembalikan ke pemiliknya kan jadi kau sama hal nya seperti bajak laut yang kau ucapkan tadi"Balas Naruto sembari tersenyum melihat Nami menjadi bukam dan menurunkan lenganya. "Jadi bagaimana kau menerima ajakkan ku hm?"Lanjutnya bertanya.

Nami tetap diam berdiri tapi ia menjawab dengan egonya karena yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto ada benarnya. "Jawab ku tetap sama aku menolak"Jawab Nami lalu berbalik lalu berjalan pergi.

Naruto mendesah pelan karena ajakkanya di tolak. Coby yang sedari tadi diam mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Nami. "Jadi Naruto-San kau bajak laut dan kau belum mempunyai anggota?"Tanya Coby. Naruto menoleh ke arah Coby.

"Ya benar makanya aku mengajaknya tadi tapi sepertinya gagal untuk sekarang"Ujar Naruto sembari melihat ke arah laut dan ia melihat sebuah kapal kecil dan yang menaikinya adalah wanita berambut orange yang ia ajak untuk bergabung menjadi anggota bajak lautnya. Sedangkan Coby kebingungan atas ucapan akhir Naruto. 'Untuk sekarang'.

"Dan semoga dia tidak menolaknya ajakkanku nanti"Guman Naruto Coby mendengar gumannan Naruto menjadi bingung jadi ia bertanya.

"Dia siapa itu Naruto-San?"

"Hm"Balas Naruto sembari menoleh kearah Coby lalu tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu nanti"Jawab Naruto yang membuat Coby penasran tapi Coby hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya karena menyerah karena menurut Naruto orang yang sangat misterius.

TBC...

.

.

.

.

Fict baru tanda kembalinya Author, Author terlalu asik nonton Anime lawas Inazuma Eleven, sakin serunya jadi kelupaan buat Fict : Devil Fruits dan Love Story, Devil Fruits Ch 12 masih pengejaran jika selesai maka lanjut ke Love Story . 


	2. Chapter 2 Saisho no Menba Roronoa Zoro

Kitsune no Kaizoku

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends,Mystery

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : One Piece.

Disc : MK & EO

Pair : Naruto x ...? x ...?.

Warning : Devil FruitsNaru,HakiNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Canon, OC.

Summary : Karena keinginan untuk memilikki Akuma no Mi yang lama ia cari membuatnya menjadi Buronan lalu karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Bajak Laut dan meraungi lautan dan menemukan Harta karun terbesar di dunia yaitu ONE PIECE, dan harta karun itu berada di pulau legendaris Rafftel yang tidak pernah ada yang mencapai pulau itu dan hanya satu orang yang telah mencapainya yaitu Gol D. Roger.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sebelumnya : Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi bajak laut dan mencari anggota setelah menemukan calon anggota bajak laut dan nama anggota itu adalah Nami yang memiliki julukkan Dorobo Neko no Nami, tapi Nami menolaknya.

"Hah jangan bercanda kau mengajakku menjadi bajak laut yang suka merampas kebahagian dan mencuri barang berharga semua orang"Ujar marah Nami dan di balas anggukkan kepala. "Heh aku menolak"Lanjutnya.

Dan Naruto sepertinya telah memikirkan siapa calon berikutnya untuk menjadi kru bajak lautnya.

"Dan semoga dia tidak menolaknya ajakkanku nanti"Guman Naruto Coby mendengar gumannan Naruto menjadi bingung jadi ia bertanya.

"Dia siapa itu Naruto-San?"

"Hm"Balas Naruto sembari menoleh kearah Coby lalu tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu nanti"Jawab Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Saisho no Menba Roronoa Zoro

Perjalanan Naruto dan Coby telah sampai sampai di pulau yang ia tuju, dan Naruto dan Coby berjalan menyelusuri jalan menuju pangkalan angkatan laut, Lalu Coby siapa yang di maksud Naruto tadi. "Apa kau yakin Naruto-San mengajaknya dia menjadi anggota mu"Ujar Coby.

"Tenanglah Coby aku yakin dengan keputusanku"Ujar tenang Naruto.

"Hah entah kenapa aku tak tahu jalan pikiranmu Naruto-San mengajak iblis Roronoa Zoro"Ujar Coby dan ucapan Coby entah membuat ketakutan dan menyingkir dari jalan. "Hora para warga juga ketakutan, dan aku akan bergabung dalam angkatan laut dan pimpinanya Morgan Taicho"Lanjutnya. dan para warga mendengar nama itu juga menjadi ketakutan.

"Hahaha desa yang menarik"Tawa Naruto.

"Aneh kenapa semuanya mendengar nama Morgan menjadi takut?"Tanya Coby entah pada siapa.

Skip...

Naruto dan Coby telah sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu tempat pangkalan angkatan laut dan kini Naruto dan Coby sedang melihat pangkalan angkatan laut, dan Naruto meupun Coby melihat sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas Coby yang melihat dengan menaikki tangga sedangkan Naruto dengan duduk santai di atas dinding pembatas.

Naruto melihat sekeliling sampai pandanganya tertuju pada di tengah-tengah lapangan dan di hadapanya ada sebuah salib lalu ada sosok manusia bergender laki-laki yang di ikat dan sosok laki-laki itu memakai sebuah ikat kepala berwarna hitam Aka Roronoa Zoro.

"Oh itu dia"Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman. "Hm"Guman Naruto merasakan ada yang akan datang lalu ia mengalihkan pandanganya dan ia melihat bocah perempuan yang berlari dan membawa tiga Onigiri. Bocah perempuan itu mencoba untuk masuk tentu di hadang oleh Coby.

"Minggir"Ujar bocah perempuan itu

"Jangan mendekatinya"Larang Coby.

"Coby"Panggil Naruto Coby mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto. "Biarkan saja"Ujar Naruto.

"Demo Naruto-San"Ujar Coby.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja"Ujar Naruto dan Coby menyingkir lalu bocah perempuan itu tersenyum pada Naruto dan Naruto membalasnya.

Dan Bocah perempuan itu tak lama masuk kedalam dan berlari ke arah sosok pria yang di ikat di salib. Sesampainya bocah itu menyerahka onigirinya kearahnya.

"Pergilah bocah"Ujar Zoro.

"Kau laparkan aku membuat Onigiri"Ujar Bocah perempuan itu tak memperdulikan ucapan orang di hadapanya itu. "Ini makanlah"Lanjutnya.

"Hoy dengar tidak pergilah aku tidak lapar"Ujar Zoro tapi sebuah suara yang terdengar dari perutnya Zoro mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain, Bocah perempuan itu tersenyum dan masih mengulurkan kedua tanganya yang membawa tiga onigiri.

"prang ngiiiing".

Sebuah suara Naruto dan Coby mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara ternyata sebuah gerbang yang di buka. "Hm...Siapa dia?"Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Coby melihat itu menghela nafas lega karena ia melihat sosok pria seragam hitam serta beberapa prajurit angkatan laut..

Zoro melihat itu hanya mendecih. "Halo Roronoa Zoro"Ujar Heilmeppo. "Hm kenapa ada bocah disini"Lanjutnya. Bocah perempuan itu hanya menunduk. Heilmeppo melihat bocah perempuan itu membawa Onigiri. "Oh kau membawa makanan untuk orang ini"Ujar Heilmeppo sembari mengambil onigiri.

"Ah! Ah! Jangan"Ujar bocah perempuan sembari mencegah tapi terlambat Heilmeppo mengambil Onigirinya. Heilmeppo memakan Onigiri tapi ia memuntahkanya, "Oekh apa apaan ini manis kenapa Onigiiri sangat manis"Ujar Heilmeppo.

"Karena menurutku memakai gula biar manis"Jawab Bocah perempuan itu.

"Hah! Onigiri harusnya rasanya asin"Ujar hardik Heilmeppo sembari membanting onigiri ke tanah lalu menginjak onigirinya, Bocah perempuan itu melihatnya hanya menangis, Zoro hanya diam melihatnya juga Naruto melihatnya hanya diam sedangkan Coby terkejut. "Kejam kenapa dia melakukan itu"Ujar Coby.

"Cepat tembak bocah itu"Perintah Heilmeppo pada prajuritnya.

Semua prajurit saling berpandangan, karena perintahnya tidak di laksanakan Heilmeppo marah. "Cepat laksanakan"Ujar Heilmeppo.

"Tapi Heilmeppo-Sama diakan masih anak-anak"Ujar salah saatu prajurit.

"HAAh! Cepat usir dia dari sini"Perintah Heilmeppo sembari melangkah pergi dan di ikuti bebrapa prajurit salah satu prajurit berjalan menghampiri bocah perempuan itu yang sedang melihat onigiri yang susah payah di buatnya. "Maaf Oujo-Chan"Ujar prajurit itu sembari menuntun bocah perempuan itu.

Zoro melihat bocah perempuan itu sudah pergi ia memejamkan matanya. "Hoi kalian cepat keluar"Ujar Zoro.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan meloncat ke dalam sedangkan Coby terjatuh ke belakang. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Zoro dengan santainya. "Kau menyadarinya ya"Ujar Naruto.

"Baka mana ada orang bersembunyi terang-terangan sepertimu"Ujar Zoro. Naruto hanya tersenyum saja Zoro mendengus melihat senyuman Naruto, "Jadi apa urusanmu datang kemari? orang yang memiliki julukkan Kiro no Ashi dan Nin'i no Katta serta memiliki nilai buronan 20.000.000. B Namikaze D. Naruto"Lanjutnya dan bertanya maksud Naruto datang kemari.

Ucapan Zoro membuat Coby Shock karena terkejut karena Naruto menjadi buronan lain dengan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mencari kru bajak laut bagaimana kau mau bergabung"Ajak Naruto yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya "Bagaimana pemburu bajak lau Roronoa Zoro pendekar pedang aliran Santoryu"Lanjutnya..

Zoro tersenyum mendengar ucapanya Naruto terkejut tapi kata terakhir Naruto tersenyum. "Hoi hoi apa aku salah dengar kau mengajak pemburu bajak laut"Ujar Zoro dan di balas gumanan dari Naruto. "Apa untungnya buatku selain itu aku bisa memotong kepalamu dan menjual kepalamu"Lanjutnya.

"Jika kau bisa hm"Ujar Naruto dengan santainya serta mengangkat bahu. "Dan untung kau bergabung dengan ku mungkin kau akan menemui orang yang kau cari-cari"Ujar Naruto dengan seriangi nelihat Zoro yang terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau?"Tanya Zoro.

"Hoi hoi semua pendekar pedang seluruh dunia ingin menemuinya dan menantangnya"Jawab Naruto. "Bagaimana orang yang kau cari itu berada di tempat yang aku tuju"Lanjutnya.

"Dimana itu?".

"Grand Line".

"Laut legendaris Grand Lin huh"Guman Zoro. Naruto hanya diam menunggu jawaban dari Zoro. Zoro mengangkat kepelanya dan menatap wajah Naruto dengan senyum seriangi. "Baiklah aku ikut Kyaputen"Lanjutnya dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum sumringah.

"Saa... Saatnya kita pergi dari sini"Ujar Naruuto sembari mengeluarkan sedikit katananya dan entah kenapa tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat kedua tangan serta kaki Zoro terlepas. "Eeeh Yarujan sekali-kali kita duel"Ujar Zoro serta menantang Naruto berduel.

"Hidaro"Naruto menerima tantangan Zoro.

Zoro yang terlepas ia melangkah sedikit lalu merengang kan otot pergelangan tanganya lalu ia berjongkok mengambil onigiri yang telah kotor karena di injak lalu ia memakannya. "Hoi hoi apa enak tuh"Ujar Naruto.

"Sudahlah tapi aku memerlukan tiga katana ku yang di ambil"Ujar Zoro.

"Baiklah dan sepertinya kau menggunakan milik mereka untuk sementara"Ujar Naruto melihat berbagai gerombolan prajurit angkatan laut.

"Sepertinya begitu"Guman Zoro..

"Tahanan lepas cepat tangkap"Seru salah satu prajurit dan di sahuti sorakkan.

Naruto berjalan pelan sembari mengeluarkan Katananya dari sarungnya dengan tangan kananya, lalu Naruto menaruh katananya di pundaknya lalu memukul pelan pundaknya dengan katananya. Zoro hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto berjalan dengan santainya. 'Coba tunjukkan kemampuanmu 'Batinya.

Naruto masih berjalan dengan santainya. "Rasakan ini"Teriak salah satu prajurit sembari melancarkan serangan mengayunkan katananya ke arah Naruto, Naruto dengan santai menghindar lalu Naruto menendang kedua tangan prajurit sampai Katana yang pegang lepas dan terlempar kearah Zoro.

Zoro melihat sebuah katana melesat kearahnya hanya diam.

'Jleb'.

Katana itu menancap ketanah di dekat Zoro, Zoro melihat katana yang menancap ketanah lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke udara dan ia melihat dua katana melesat kearahnya lalu menancap di tanah juga tak tunggu lama Zoro mengambil tiga pedang yang tertancap. "Kau lanjutkan sisanya Zoro"Ujar sebuah suara membuat Zoro mengalihkan pandanganya dan Zoro melihat Naruto telah menyarungkan katananya, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada prajurit yang telah di hadapi oleh Naruto,Naruto menyarungkan Katananya.

'Puck'.

Dengan Naruto telah menyarungkan katananya prajurit yang di hadapi Naruto tepatnya pakainya telah lepas semua menyisakan bokser.

"Heeh...Yokai Kyaputen"Ujar Zoro menerimaa perintah dari yang telah menjadi kaptenya sembari memasang siaga lalu meghadapi para prajurit Angkatan laut.

(SKIP : Sisanya seperti Canon).

Naruto serta Zoro kini berada di Bar. Zoro yang sedang meminum Sake sedangkan memakan ramen dan semua yang ada di dalam bar Sweatdrop karena Naruto telah menghabiskan 10 mangkuk Ramen.

'Pukh'.

"Aaah kenyang kenyang"Ujar Naruto lalu Naruto mengambil sekotak rokok dan menghidupkan rokok yang di ambil.

"Jadi "Ujar Zoro membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Zoro. "Tentang bajak laut apa kita memilki kapal?"Tanyanya.

"Oh itu disana"Jawab Naruto sembari menunjuk kearah pelabuhan dan Zoro mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Naruto dan ia melihat sebuah kapal yang cukup besar tapi lambangnya sepertinya ia mengenalinya.

"Lambang itu tidak salah milik Bajak laut Alvida?"Tanya Zoro.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi aku tak mempunyai uang mending merampas milik bajak laut lain"Jawab Naruto sembari menghembuskan asap rokoknya, sedangkan Zoro menghela nafas. "Ma kita hanya tinggal mengganti lambangnya saja kan"Lanjutnya.

"Hah! Jadi apa hanya aku yang sudah bergabung atau ada yang lain?"Tanya Zoro sembari menghela nafas.

"Masih kau saja yang bergabung"Jawab Naruto.

"Ohya tadi Naruto-san mengajak seseorang perempuan bernama Nami tapi Nami menolak"Sambungg Coby yang sedari tadi diam.

"Nami"Beo Zoro. "Ah! Dorobo Neko"Ujar Zoro.

"Hm".

"Kenapa dia menolaknya?".

"Hm sepertinya dia sangat membenci Bajak laut"Ujar Coby.

"Sudahlah ayo berangkat"Ujar Naruto "Ja na Coby"Lanjutnya.

"Hm baiklah".

Dengan itu Naruto dan Zoro meninggalkan Barr sedengkan Coby hanya diam tapi. "Ja na semoga kita bertemu lagi"Ujar Coby.  
dan di balas lambaian Naruto dan Zoro.

{SKIP Lautan luas}.

Naruto dan Zoro kini sedang bersantai di deck kapal. "Naruto"Panggil Zoro dan di balas gumannan dari Naruto. "Ini tentang orang yang ku cari"Ujar Zoro Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya yang awalnya menaatap lautan beralih menatap Zoro yang bersandar di pinggiran kapal.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu denganya".

"Hm aku pernah bertemu denganya di Grand Line aku menantangnya"Ujar Naruto.

Zoro mengalihkan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. "Jadi kau menantangnya untuk menjadi"Ujar Zoro.

"Tidak"Potong Naruto itu membuat Zoro menyeritkan dahinya. "Aku menantangnya hanya untuk sparing saja walaupun kalah sih"Ujar Naruto. "Dan aku tidak berpikiran untuk menjadi ahli pedang terkuat di dunia ini"Lanjutnya dengan senyuman.

"Ngomong tentang Grand Line kau berkata seolah olah kau sudah kesana?"Tanya Zoro.

"Ya aku pernah kesana, Hah! itu hanya masa lalu"Jawab Naruto sembari menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Tapi kenapa kau kemari jika kau sudah di Grand Line?".

"Hm hanya ingin berkunjung ke tempat di mana aku di besarkan Desa Fusha".

"Hmm".

[Skip].

Naruto serta Zoro kini berada di pulau (entah namanya aku lupa). "Zoro aku mau jalan jalan sebentar untuk mencari makanan"Ujar Naruto sembari meloncat dari kapal. "Selain itu kenapa sepi sekali ini desa"Lanjutnya.

Zoro hanya menghela nafas melihat Naruto seenaknya sendiri. "Sudahlah aku juga berkeliling daripada mati kebosanan di sini"Ujar Zoro.

Naruto berkeliling desa sampai langkahnya terhenti karena melihat perempuan berambut Orange yang di kejar kejar beberapa grombolan.

"Hah! Hah kenapa mereka tidak lelah"Guman Nami sembari membungkuk mengatur nafas serta melirik ke belakang.

"Hahaha kau tak bisa lari lagi Ojou chan"Ujar salah satu pengejar. "Dan serahkan barang yang kau cari itu"Lanjutnya.

"Yadane weeek"Ujar Nami sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sepertinya kau kerepotan Nami"Ujar Naruto membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara dan mereka melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk santai di atap rumah serta menghirup sebatang rokok. "Kenapa tak menerima ajakkan ku saja"Lanjutnya.

Nami menggeram mendengarnya "Aku bilang tidak tetap tidak"Ujar Nami. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Jadi dia dorobo neko dan menolak ajakan mu Naruto"Ujar suara dari belakang pengejar. Semua mengalihkan pandanganya kecuali Naruto.

"Ya begitulah"Jawab Naruto tenang.

Nami melihat siapa yang baru datang ia meliihat sosok pria serta membawa tiga katana. 'Apakah dia teman bajak lautnya.

"Siapa kalian jangan menganggu"Ujar haridik salah satu yang mengejar Nami. "Apa kalian teman wanita ini"Lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang bilang teman hoi"Ujar tak terima Nami.

"Ya bisa di bilang dia salah satu kru bajak laut ku"Ujar Naruto tenang.

"Hoi"Ujar teriak Nami pada Naruto, Naruto hanya mengabaikan teriakkan Nami dan membuat Nami berdecih.

Salah satu yang mengejar Nami melihat Zoro dan beralih 3 pedangnya. "Tiga pedang jangan-Jangan"Ujarnya terjut. "Pemburu bajak laut Roronoa Zoro"Lanjutnya dengan berteriak.

"APPPAAAA".

Zoro mengorek telinganya karena suara teriakkan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja lain dengan Nami juga terkejut. 'Pemburu bajak laut tapi bagainana bisa dia bergabung bersamanya'Batin Nami terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto yang masih bersantai serta menghirup rokoknya.

"Berisik"Ujar Zoro. "Hoi Naruto aku yang membereskan perkedel-perkedel ini"Lanjutnya.

"Sesuka mu"Ujar Naruto santai.

Zoro mendengarnya tersenyum seriangi. "Saatnya berburu tapi sayang kepala kalian tidak ada harganya tapi sudah lah"Ujar Zoro sembari menyiapkan katananya.

Orang-orang yang di panggil perkedel itu hanya ketakutan lalu berlari sangat kencang. Zoro melihat itu hanya mendengus. "Dasar pengecut"'.

"Jadi kau mencuri apa sampai di kejar mereka?"Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya peta"Jawab Nami sembari menunjukkan peta yang ia curi.

"Hanya peta sampai di kejar kejar dasar".

"Ini peta bukan hanya peta biasa tapi peta Grand Line".

"Hee jadi kau Navigator ya, sepertinya tepat aku nerekutmu menjadi anggota bajak lautku".

Nami mendengar itu hanya mendengus kasar. "Sudah ku bilang kan aku menolak, menolak tetap menolak"Ujar hardik Nami lalu berbalik. "Jadi aku pergi dulu sebelum mereka mengejarku kembali Ja-ne"Lanjutnya sembari melangkah pergi.

Zoro hanya diam saja dan mendengar obrolan kaptennya dan Nami untuk merekutnya lalu Zoro mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto lalu ia menyeritkan dahinya karena ia melihat Naruto tersemyum seriangi.

Naruto tersenyum seriangi melihat Nami melangkah pergi. "Arlong"Ujar Naruto masih mempertahankan seriangi.

'Deg'.

Nami mendengar nama 'Arlong'. Memberhentikan langkahnya, dan sorotan matanya menjadi kosong lalu tubuhnya bergertar dan mengerat genggaman kedua tanganya, lalu Nami membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto tersenyum seriangi. Sedangkan Zoro diam menyeritkan dahinya dan melihat tubuh Nami bergetar. Pasti ada sesuatu berhubungan dengan nama Arlong yang di sebutkan oleh Naruto itu yang di pikirkan oleh Zoro.

...TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Kitsune no Kaizoku

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T-M.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends,Mystery

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : One Piece.

Disc : MK & EO

Pair : Naruto x ...? x ...?.

Warning : Devil FruitsNaru,HakiNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Canon, OC.

Summary : Karena keinginan untuk memilikki Akuma no Mi yang lama ia cari membuatnya menjadi Buronan lalu karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Bajak Laut dan meraungi lautan dan menemukan Harta karun terbesar di dunia yaitu ONE PIECE, dan harta karun itu berada di pulau legendaris Rafftel yang tidak pernah ada yang mencapai pulau itu dan hanya satu orang yang telah mencapainya yaitu Gol D. Roger.

Author Note : Hm semuanya ingin Akuma no Mi Naruto tipe Zoan mitologi, tapi maaf Author sudah memutuskannya dan bukan tipe Zoan melainkan tipe Pramecia tentu bukan buah iblis tipe pramecia biasa, lalu kapan Naruto mengeluarkan buah iblisnya saat melawan pengguna buah iblis yang cukup kuat

.

.

.

.  
.

Sebelumnya :

"Hee jadi kau Navigator ya, sepertinya tepat aku nerekutmu menjadi anggota bajak lautku".

Nami mendengar itu hanya mendengus kasar. "Sudah ku bilang kan aku menolak, menolak tetap menolak"Ujar hardik Nami lalu berbalik. "Jadi aku pergi dulu sebelum mereka mengejarku kembali Ja-ne"Lanjutnya sembari melangkah pergi.

Zoro hanya diam saja dan mendengar obrolan kaptennya dan Nami untuk merekutnya lalu Zoro mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto lalu ia menyeritkan dahinya karena ia melihat Naruto tersemyum seriangi.

Naruto tersenyum seriangi melihat Nami melangkah pergi. "Arlong"Ujar Naruto masih mempertahankan seriangi.

'Deg'.

Nami mendengar nama 'Arlong'. Memberhentikan langkahnya, dan sorotan matanya menjadi kosong lalu tubuhnya bergertar dan mengerat genggaman kedua tanganya, lalu Nami membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto tersenyum seriangi. Sedangkan Zoro diam menyeritkan dahinya dan melihat tubuh Nami bergetar. Pasti ada sesuatu berhubungan dengan nama Arlong yang di sebutkan oleh Naruto itu yang di pikirkan oleh Zoro.

Chapter 3 : Buggy si badut.

Nami masih berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum seriangi, "Apa kau bilang tadi"Ujar dingin Nami. Zoro juga diam tapi ia sudah bosan dan langsung berjalan ketiang penyangga rumah yang di dekatnya lalu duduk dan bersandar tak lupa memejamkan matanya

"Hoo dinginya"Ujar Naruto

"Cepat jawab"Ujar Nami. Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Arlong"Ujar Naruto santainya.

"Bagai mana kau nama itu Hah".

"Hoi hoi siapa yang tak kenal dengan Arlong bajak laut manusia ikan"Ujar Naruto. "Dan di dikenal dengan kekejamanya yang tak kenal ampun"Lanjutnya.

Nami hanya diam dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Soyeba beberapa pulai dari sini ada sebuah pulau yang di gunaka tempat tinggal Arlong itu yang ku dapatkan dari informanku"Ujar Naruto sembari melirik ke arah Nami yang menundukkan kepala dan mengepal erat tanganya. "Dan dari 'Informanku'. Pulau itu adalah tempat-"Lanjutnya tapi terhenti karena Nami berteriak.

"CUKUP"Teriak Nami sembari mendongkakkan kepala menatap wajah Nartuo, Zoro membuka matanya karena Nami berteriak. "Cukup jangan bicara lagi"Lanjutnya.

"Benar dan pulau yang kau maksud itu adalah pulau kampung halaman ku"Ujar Nami. "Jadi mau apa kau jika tahu itu kampung halaman ku"Lanjtnya.

Naruto mendengar itu tersenyum sumringah, "Bukan apa- apa hanya membuat kesepakatan saja"Ujar Naruto, Nami menyeritkan dahinya.

"Kesepakatan?"Tanya Nami yang mulai tenang.

"Aku akan mengusir Arlong dari pulau kampung halaman mu itu dan setelah itu kau akan ikut denganku sebagai anggota bajak lautku bagaimana"Ujar Naruto.

Nami mendengar itu hanya tersenyum mengejek, "Heeh angkatan laut saja tak berhasil apa lagi denganmu yang hanya pendekar pedang hah"Ujar Nami sakartis lalu berbalik badan dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Kesepakatan ini hanya untuk sekali saja"Ujar Naruto sembari membuang putung rokok, Nami memberhentikan langkahnya karena mendengar itu lalu berbalik kembal melihat Naruto.

"Dengar ya"Ujar Nami sembari menunjuk wajah Naruto. "Jangan sesekali ikut campur dengan urusanku dan aku akan menyelamatkan desaku dengan usahaku ingat itu"Lanjutnya dan mulai melangkah pergi..

Zoro yang sedari tadi diam dan mengamati pembicaraan Naruto dan Nami akhirnya angkat bicara. "Apa kau yakin"Ujar Zoro. dan Naruto menoleh kearah Zoro yang sedang duduk bersandar.

"Ya sebenarnya aku mengira langsung di terima tapi ia menolaknya"Ujar Naruto sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Hah! ngomong-ngomong soal pembicaraan tadi apa manusia ikan itu benar ada?"Tanya Zoro dibalas anggukkan dari Naruto.

"Sepertinya akan menarik jika melawanya"Ujar Zoro.

"Ya kurasa kau benar juga"Ujar Naruto sembari turun dari atap rumah.

'Tap'.

"Ngomong-ngomong desa ini apa terlalu sepi"Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak terlalu sangat sepi"Imbun Zoro.

"Semua orang telah mengungsi"Sebuah suara mengejutkan Naruto maupun Zoro lalu membalikkan badan dan mereka melihat sosok paruh baya.

"Dare? Lalu apa maksudmu mengungsi?"Tanya Naruto.

"Aku kepala desa di desa ini, semua orang mengungsi karena ada bajak laut yang singgah di desa ini"Ujar kepala desa.

"Bajak laut"Ujar Zoro.

"Ya bajak laut, dan semenjak bajak laut datang kemari semua orang menjadi gelisah dan ketakutan karena teror bajak laut"Ujar kepala desa. "Dan karena itu semua orang mengungsi ke tempat aman"Lanjutnya.

"Ohya kalian bukan orang dari desa ini".

"Ah kami baru datang ke desa ini baru saja".

[Sementara itu].

Di sebuah atap gedung ada sebuah tenda di atap itu ada segerombolan manusia, jika di lihat lagi mereka adalah bajak laut. Di dalam tenda ada sosok pria dengan topi merah serta memakai baju kaos belang dan ia sedang duduk santai serta meminum bir.

"Buugy_Sama"Teriak seseorang.

Orang yang di panggil Buggy itu menggeram karena acaranya terganggu. "Haah ada apa?"Tanyanya.

"Di pelabuhan timur ada sebuah kapal"Ujar anggota bajak laut.

"Kapal?".

"Hai dan kapal itu adalah kapal bajak laut.

"Kapal bajak laut, berani- beraninya melabuh di daerah kekuasaan ku"Ujar Buugy geram semua orang menelan ludahnya karena ketakutan. "Yoosh siapkan Buugy dama dan hancurkan kapal itu"Lanjutnya perintah Buugy pada bawahanya.

"SIAPKAN BUUGY DAMA DAN ARAHKAN KEARAH TIMUR".

"YAAAA".

Dan beberapa orang mendorong meriam dan di arahkan ke arah timur sesuai perinah dan satu orang membawa sebuah bola meriam berwarna merah dan ada sebuah gambar berupa lambang bajak laut.  
dan memasukkan nya ke dalam meriam, semua orang berteriak serempak. 'Buugy Dama'. Sedangkan Buugy melihatnya dengan senyum seriangi. "Buugy Dama tembak"Perintahnya.

'jrees'.

Salah satu menyalahkan api lalu membakar sumbu dan sumbu itu terbakar dan hanya tinggal tunggu sampai habis dan menembakkan meriamnya.

'JDUUUAAAAAR'.

Sebuah sinar muncul dan mengarahkan di daerah timur lalu menyapu bersih yang ada, perumahan yang tadi berdiri dengan kokoh kini telah hancur.

[Ditempat Naruto].

Naruto dan Zoro yang mengobrol dengan kepala desa dan obrolan mereka terhenti karena sebuah suara ledakkan lalu Naruto dan lainya mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara. "Apa itu?"Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Itu adalah meriam Buugy dama"Jawab kepala desa.

"Bauggy Dama?"Ujar Zoro sembari melirik kearah ledakkan lalu membelakkan mata. "Hoi Naruto"Panggil Zoro dan di balas gumanan. "Arah itu kan tempat"Ujar Zoro.  
Naruto yang paham ucapan dari Zoro langsung berlari untuk memeriksa dan di ikuti oleh Zoro.

Setelah Naruto dan Zoro berlari kini telah sampai ke tempat tujuan danmereka melihat kapal yang di naikki tadi telah hancur.

"Hah sudah hancur"Ujar Naruto sembari menghela nafas.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto sekarang kita tidak punya kapal?"Tanya Zoro.

"Ya ku harap mereka meminjamkan kapal bajak laut mereka untuk kita"Jawab Naruto

"Hah! Kuharap mereka langsung meminjamkannya"Ujar malas Zoro.

"Kalau begitu ambil secara paksa lagian mereka menghancurkan kapal kita"Ujar Naruto. "Lagian itu cara kerja bajak laut kan"Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum pada Zoro dan Zoro membalas senyuman Naaruto

"Benar Juga"Ujar Zoro.

"Saa saatnya berpesta"Ujar Naruto sembari melangkah dan mengambil rokok dari sakunya lalu mengambil satu batang serta menghidupkan rokoknya. Lalu Zoro mengikuti langkah Naruto.

[SKIP].

Naruto dan Zoro tiba di tempat bajak laut Buugy si badut. Buugy melihat dua orang datang ke tempatnya. "Apa mau kalian"Ujar Buugy.

"Hanya ingin meminta ganti atas kalian menghancurkan kapal kami"Ujar Naruto.

"Hooo jadi itu kapal kalian jadi mau apa itu pun aku akan mengabulkannya hahaha"Ujar Buugy di akhir tawa dan di ikuti semua orang.

"Kami hanya ingin kapal mu sebagai kapal kami"Ujar Naruto sembari menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Hahaha, tentu sja tidak"Ujar Buggy.

"Berarti kami harus ambil paksa tentunya"Ujar Naruto.

"Berarti kalian mengalahkanku, kalian tak tahu siapa aku"Ujar Buggy.

"Tidak kau tahu Zoro"Ujar Naruto sembari menanyai Zoro yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak aku tak kenal dengan bajak laut lemah".

"Hahaha benar juga".

Buggy mendengar itu menggeram marah. "Bajak laut lemah katamu". "Aku adalah Bajak laut Buggy si badut".

"Ooh jadi kau badut ya jadi bisakah tunjukkan pertunjukkan untuk menghibur kami".

"Kissama, Hajar mereka"Perintah Buggy.

"OOOHHHH".

Semua orang berlari kearah Naruto dan Zoro dan melancarkan serangan, tentu Naruto dan Zoro mengelak dengan mudah.

Beberapa menit Naruto dan Zoro membereskan semua bawahan Buggy. "Hmm membosankan"Ujar Zoro.

"Benar apa tidak ada pertunjukkan yang lebih seru ne Badut-san?"Ujar serta tanya Naruto pada Buggy.

"Sial"Umpat Buggy sembari melihat wajah Naruto dengan amat teliti. "Chottomate yo, Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahmu tapi di mana ya"Ujar Buugy

Orang yang dimaksud Buugy hanya diam sedangkan Zoro melirik kearah Naruto. "Apa kau kenal dia?"Tanya Zoro pada Naruto.

"Hm"Guman Naruto sembari melirik kearah Zoro. "Tidak pernah sama sekali, tapi kalau dia mengenaliku berarti aku cukup terkenal juga ya"Ujar Naruto dengan percaya dirinya.

Zoro hanya mendengus pelan

"Buugy-Sama"Teriak seorang awak.

"Apa"Sahut Buugy sembari mengalihkan pandanganya kearah sumber suara dan ia melihat salah satu bawahaannya yang membawa selembar kertas. "Ini Buugy-Sama"Sembari menyerahkan selembaran yang ia bawa.

Buugy mengambil selembaran kertas itu dan melihat apa isinya dan ia terkejut dan mengangkat selembaran itu kearah wajah Naruto lalu lirikkan matanya selalu bergerak dari selembaran yang ia pegang dan wajah Naruto secara berulang-ulangm, Naruto dan Zoro hanya diam dan saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu.

"Hahaha! Aku ingat sekarang kau"Ujar Buugy diawali tawa serta menunjukkan wajah Naruto, Naruto hanya menyeritkan dahinya. "Kau yang di kabarkan menghilang dari Grand Line dan ternyata muncul di sini"Ujar Buugy.

Zoro menyeritkan dahinya saat mendengar kata. 'Menghilang'. "Menghilang?"Beo Zoro.

Di tempat tak jauh dari keberadaan Naruto, Zoro dan Buugy ada sosok wanita berambut Orange yang kesusahan karena membawa dua kain yang di isikan dengan emas, dan ia terkejut karena mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Buugy. 'Jadi dia dia dari Grand Line tapi kenapa?'Tanyanya.

[Skip]...

Pertarungan Naruto dan Zoro sama dengan Canon, Zoro menang melawan Gabaji, lalu Naruto melawan Buggy dimenangkan oleh Naruto dengan Buggy terlempar dengan tendangan Naruto tentu di bantu oleh Nami karena saat pertarunganya Nami muncul dan membawa dua kantung berisi uang dan emas.

Dan Naruto Zoro lalu Nami kini berada di kapal bajak laut baru. "Kalian bajak lau teraneh yang aku temui"Ujar Nami pada Naruto dan Zoro.

Naruto dan Zoro saling berpandangan lalu menatap Nami dengan tatapan bingung. "Aneh bagaimana?"Tanya Naruto.

"Ya kalian bajak laut tapi kapal bajak laut tak punya dan harus merampas kapal bajak laut lain, pertama milik bajak laut Alvida dan kini milik Buggy".

"Kau yang aneh Nami"Ujar Naruto santai.

"Apa maksudmu"Ujar Nami bingung.

"Hah! Itu cara kerjanya bajak laut kan"Ujar Naruto di barengi helaan nafas.

Nami hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya diam. "Jadi akan kemana kita?"Ujar Nami telah sadar dari lamuanya.

"Tentu saja ke Grand Line dan menuju ke Rafftel serta menemukan One Piece"Ujar Naruto.

"Hoi itu kan cuman legenda saja kan

"Tidak itu bukan legenda saja "Ujar Naruto. "pasti ada di suatu tempat entah di mana dan kita hanya tinggal menemukan tempat itu"Ujar Naruto

"Terserah kau sajalah"Ujar Nami pasrah dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh ya"Ujar Nami yang baru mengingat sesuatu. Naruto dan Zoro mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Nami. "Aku dengar pembicaraan kalian saat bertarung dengan si badut itu"Ujar Nami.

"Pembicaraan yang mana?"Tanya Naruto.

"Tentang Grand Line, jika kau sudah berada di Grand Line kenapa ke sini dan sekaran kau kesana lagi?"Tanya Nami pada Naruto.

"Ya...Hanya mengunjungi tempat dimana aku di besarkan"Jawab Naruto. Nami hanya menganggukkan kepala saja.

"Dan apa maksud dengan kata si badut itu dengan mengatakan 'Menghilang'?"Sahut Zoro serta menanyai sesuatu pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Zoro lalu mengalihkan pandanganya. "Itu hanya masa lalu tak usah di ungkit-ungkit lagi"Jawab Naruto sembari mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain.

Nami hanya mengangkat bahunya, sedangkan Zoro melihat lengan Naruto yang memegang pegangan pedangnya yang cukup kuat, lebih baik aku tak menanyainya lagi itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Zoro.

[Skip].

Perjalanan Naruto dan kawan-kawan telah menempuh berjam-jam dan akhirnya tiba di sebuah pulau. Naruto dan Zoro turun dari kapal. "Ahh! Akhirnya sampai juga di daratan"Ujar Naruto sembari meregangkan otot di tubuhnya Zoro juga melakukan hal sama yang di lakukan oleh Naruto.

Sedangkan Nami menurunkan jangkar kapal dan segera turun dari kapal. "Nami letak desanya dimana?"Tamya Naruto pada Nami sembari melirik Nami yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Choto matte"Ujar Nami sembari memeriksa peta "Hm seharusnya tak jauh dari sini"Lanjutnya.

"Hm Souka"Ujar Naruto Sembari melirik sekeliling dan mengeluarkan sedikit Katananya. "Zoro"Panggil Naruto.

"Aah...Ada orang"Jawab Zoro yang juga melakukan yang Naruto lakukan dan meningkatkan kewasdaannya.

Nami hanya bingung. "Nani, Nani ada apa?"Ujar Nammi .

'Whuush''.

'Whuush'`

'Whuush'`

'Whuush'`

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Sesuatu melesat kearah Naruto dan Zoro tentu mereka berdua menangkis dengan gesitnya dengan Katananya. Lalu di atas tebing yang tak jauh tinggi dari tempat Naruto-Tachi, lalu beberapa bendera muncul satu persatu seiringan panjangnya tepi tebing. Lalu muncul seseorang pria yang membawa ketapel lau mengarahkan ke Naruto-Tachi.

"Takutlah pada bajak laut Kapten Usop yang memiliki 3000 anak buah"Ujarnya. dibarengi ucapanya beberapa bendera begerak naik turun.

"Ne Zoro apa terlalu berlebihan mememilikki 3000 anak buah?"Tanya Naruto pada Zoro.

"Entahlah"Jawab Zoro yang juga bingung menjawab apa.

Nami mengambil sesuatu di tanah. "Aku baru tahu menggunakan ketapel untuk senjata"Ujarnya sembari meniup kelereng hitam dari pasir. "Selain itu hanya tiga orang saja kan"Lanjutnya.

Sementara itu di balik semak-semak ada tiga sosok anak kecil yang memegang tongkat di ke dua tangan mereka. Mereka yang sudah ketahuan mereka langsung lari untuk kabur. Usop melihat itu membelakkan matanya. "Hoi jangan lari"Teriaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana Kapten Usop-san"Ujar Naruto di sertai berteriak. Usop dengan gerakkan patah menggerakkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto Zoro dan Nami.  
dan menarik karet ketapelnya sangat kuat dan di arahkan pada Naruto. "Dan buat apa itu?"Lanjutnya sembari menanyai pada Usop.

"Jangan remehkan dengan ketapel ini, ketapel ini bisa menembak peluru yang melebihi peluru pistol"Ujar Usop.

"Heeh melebihi pistol ya"Guman Naruto. "Jaaa mau bertaruh dengan peluru cepatmu itu dengan tebasan katanaku dan siapa yang paling cepat bagaimana"Lanjutnya sembari menantang.

Zoro hanya diam tapi ia tersenyum melihat kearah Usop yang sudah gemetaran, sedangkan Nami terkejut karena Naruto menantang Usop.

Usop yang masi menarik karet ketapelnya yang sudah di taruh kelereng hitam dan kaki Usop masih gemetaran dan keluar keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Tak lama kemudian Usop menjatuhkan ketapelnya.

Naruto dan Zoro saling berpandangan lalu mereka tertawa pelan, Nami hanya menghela nafas. "Jangan tertawa kau membuatku kaget dan kenapa kau menantangnya pula"Teriak Nami pada Naruto.

"Tak apa lah sekali bercanda"Ujar Naruto yang masih terkekeh pelan. lalu melihat arah Usop.

"Hoi Usop"Panggil Naruto. Usop mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto.

"Ada apa?".

"Yasop itu ayah mu kan"Ujar Naruto, Usop mendengar itu terkejut dan kesimbanganya goyah dan akhirnya terjatuh.

'Brukh'. 'Dukh'. 'Dukh.'.

Usop terjatuh dengan jungkir balik tapi untung tak cukup parah. "Bagaimana kau tahu Yasop itu nama Ayahku?"Tanya Usop.

'

_TBC_TSUGI NO SHO DE FUTATABI O AI SHIMASHU_ 


	4. Chapter 4

Kitsune no Kaizoku

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends,Mystery

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : One Piece.

Disc : MK & EO

Pair : Naruto x ...? x ...?.

Warning : Devil FruitsNaru,HakiNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Canon, OC.

Summary : Karena keinginan untuk memilikki Akuma no Mi yang lama ia cari membuatnya menjadi Buronan lalu karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Bajak Laut dan meraungi lautan dan menemukan Harta karun terbesar di dunia yaitu ONE PIECE, dan harta karun itu berada di pulau legendaris Rafftel yang tidak pernah ada yang mencapai pulau itu dan hanya satu orang yang telah mencapainya yaitu Gol D. Roger.

Author Note : Ada yang mempertanyakan tentanng Luffy, Apakah Luffy akan muncul?. Ya Luffy akan muncul tapi masih lama dan apakah Luffy menjadi Bajak laut?. Luffy menjadi bajak dan bajak laut apa?. Jawabanya seiringan berjalanya cerita.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sebelumnya :

"Jangan remehkan dengan ketapel ini, ketapel ini bisa menembak peluru yang melebihi peluru pistol"Ujar Ussop.

"Heeh melebihi pistol ya"Guman Naruto. "Jaaa mau bertaruh dengan peluru cepatmu itu dengan tebasan katanaku dan siapa yang paling cepat bagaimana"Lanjutnya sembari menantang.

Zoro hanya diam tapi ia tersenyum melihat kearah Usop yang sudah gemetaran, sedangkan Nami terkejut karena Naruto menantang Usop.

Ussop yang masih menarik karet ketapelnya yang sudah di taruh kelereng hitam dan kaki Usop masih gemetaran dan keluar keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Tak lama kemudian Usop menjatuhkan ketapelnya.

Naruto dan Zoro saling berpandangan lalu mereka tertawa pelan, Nami hanya menghela nafas. "Jangan tertawa kau membuatku kaget dan kenapa kau menantangnya pula"Teriak Nami pada Naruto.

"Tak apa lah sekali bercanda"Ujar Naruto yang masih terkekeh pelan. lalu melihat arah Usop.

"Hoi Ussop"Panggil Naruto. Usop mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto.

"Ada apa?".

"Yassop itu ayah mu kan"Ujar Naruto, Usop mendengar itu terkejut dan kesimbanganya goyah dan akhirnya terjatuh.

'Brukh'. 'Dukh'. 'Dukh.'.

Ussop terjatuh dengan jungkir balik tapi untung tak cukup parah. "Bagaimana kau tahu Yassop itu nama Ayahku?"Tanya Ussop.

Chapter 4 : Rencana busuk si kepala pelayan Klahadore

Naruto Css serta Ussop kini berada di rumah makan, Naruto yang sedang menyantap ramen dengan lahapnya dan Zoro hanya meminum sake. "Hahaha, Jadi ayahku berada di bajak laut hebat"Ujar girang Ussop.

"Slrruuup! Ayahmu adalah Shogeking (Penembak jitu) hebat"Ujar Naruto sembari meminum kuah ramen yang ada di mangkuk.

"Ne Ussop kau tahu tempat yang menyediakan persediaan kayu? serta tukang kayu disini".

Zoro mendengar itu menyeritkan dahinya. "Mau buat apa kau mencari kayu Naruto?"Tanyanya.

"Ya hanya merubah sedikit desain kapal kita, kan tidak mungkin kita berlayar dengan kapal badut itu"Jawab Naruto. "Dan kita merubah sedikit kan tidak terlihat kapal rampasan"Lanjutnya.

"Hm benar juga"Ujar Zoro.

"Darro...Jadi adakah Ussop?"Ujar Naruto serta bertanya pada Ussop.

Ussop yanng akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tapi didahului oleh Nami. "Apa di ganti saja kapalnya dengan yang baru"Usul Nami. semuanya mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah Nami.

"Tapi uang dari mana Nami?"Tanya Zoro. "Hm diatas pegunugan itu ada rumah besar"Lanjutnya setelah melihat kearah jendela dan Zoro melihat rumah megah yang berdiri di atas pegunungan .  
Ussop mendengar itu terkejut

Lain dengan Nami yang senang mendengar itu."Katakan! Kau mengenalnya kan Ussop?! Bisakah kau menyampaikan pada mereka untuk memberi..."Ujar mohon Nami tapi belum menyelesaikan katanya Ussop memotong.

"Kalian tidak boleh pergi kesana!" Ujar Ussop. NaNaZo melihat kearah Ussop dengan tatapan bingung. "A...Aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan!"Lanjutnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Ussop berdiri dari duduknya. "Makan dan minumlah sebanyak kalian mau! Jadi aku pergi dulu Ja ne"Ujar Ussop sembari melangkah pergi.

'Braaak'.

"Bajak laut Usssop telah tiba"Ujar tiga bocah.

"Apa apaan mereka"Ujar Nami melihat tiga bicah yang telah membuka pintu.

"Kapten tidak ada"Bocah dua (Gak tahu namanya jadi dikasih nomor saja ya).

"Jangan jangam"Sahut Bocah 3. Lalu mereka berjalan kearah NaNaZo.

"H...Hoi Bajak Laut apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Kapten Ussop Kami?"Ujar Bocah 1.

"AAAA! Kenyang kenyang"Ujar Naruto sembari mengelus perutnya.

"EH! Jangan-Jangan"Ujar bocah yang berada di tengah.

Ketiga bocah itu melihat perut Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Makanan".

"Jangan jangan Kapten telah..."Ujar Bocah 3. Nami melihat ketiga bocah yang ketakutan hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kapten kalian itu sudah kami makan"Ujar Zoro dengan wajah yang ia seram seramkam.  
"A...Apa yang telah kalian lakukan".

"Jika kalian ingin tahu kapten kalian"Ujar Zoro sembari memasang wajah yang dibuat seram. "...Kami telah memakanya"Lanjutnya

"DIMAKAN! EEEEEEEEH"Teriak Ketiga bocah itu dibarengi membelakkan mata dan mereka menarahkan ke arah Nami.

"NGAPO DELOK NENG ARAH KU"Teriak Nami Zoro dan Naruto tertawa. "Kalian juga kenapa mengatakan hal begitu bodoh"Lanjutnya memarahi Zoro dan Naruto

[SKIP].

"Ah! Hanya bercanda kah"Ujar Bocah 1.

NaNaZo dan ketiga bocah itu berjalan kearah sebuah gerbang dan di balik gerbang itu ada sebuah rumah besar.

"Jika Kapten berlari dia pasti kesini"Ujar Bocah 2.

"Heh! Dia kesini untuk apa?"Tanya Naruto.

"Untuk berbohong".

"Itu hal yang buruk"Ujar Nami.

"Dia tidak buruk! Dia hebat! Benarkan"Ujar bocah 1 sembari melirik kedua temanya.

"Ya dia sangat hebat"Sambung bocah 2.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu"Tanya Zoro.

"Hm, nona Kaya adalah pemilik rumah ini tapi sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal nona Kaya menjadi murung, jadi kapten datang dan menceritakan sesuatu lalu nona Kaya menjadi ceria lagi"Jawab bocah 1.

"Jadi itu yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik?".

"Ya jauh lebih baik".

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita tanyakan padanya tentang kapal untuk kita"Seru Naruto

"Itu berkat Ussop yang membuatnya lebih baik"Ujar Zoro.

"Hanya untuk masuk kedalam saja sangat mustahil, ada penjaga yang sangat kuat".

"Are Naruto wa"Ujar Nami sembari melirk ke segala arah dan di ikuti oleh lainya dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada yang di balik pagar. "Kau bagaiman bisa ada di sana?"Tanya Nami.

"Lompat"Jawab simpel Naruto sembari mengeluarkan katananya lalu Naruto mengayunkan katananya di depan.

'Whush'.

'Trank'.

lalu pagar hitam yang ada di hadapanya terpotong dengan bentuk kotak.

'Brak'.

Pagar yang terpotong itu jatuh ketanah. "Masuklah"Ujar Naruto sembari melangkah pergi.

yang lain hanya melongo lalu mereka tersadar dan mengikuti perintah Naruto untuk masuk kedalam, setelah Naruto-Tachi masuk kedalam dan mereka akhirnya sampai dan mereka melihat Ussop yang duduk di dahan pohon dan dihadapan Ussop ada sosok wanita yang sedang berada di jendela.

Dan kegiatan mereka terhenti karena mereka mendengar sebuah langkah kaki lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dan mereka melihat Naruto-Tachi dan tiga bocah.

"Yo Ussop"Ujar Naruto sembari melambaikan tanganya pada Ussop.

"Siapa mereka Ussop-san?"Tanya Kaya.

"Mereka anggota yang mendengar tentangku dari jauh untuk bergabung dengan bajak laut Ussop"Jelas Ussop.

"Tidak aku datang bukan untuk itu!"Ujar Naruto. "Aku datang kesini untuk meminta tolong"Jelas Naruto.

"Minta tolong pada ku?".

"Ya! Kami membutuhkn sebuah kapal..."Ujar Naruto tapi ucapanya terpotong.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"Seru sebuah Suara dan Naruto-Tachi mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sumber suara. "Klahadore"Ujar Kaya. "Aku tidak menyukai orang-orang yang masuk ke perkarangan orang lain tanpa izin"Ujar Klahadore.

"Siapa dia?"Tanya Naruto yang melihat Klahadore yang sedang membenarkan posisi kacamata bulatnya.

"Sebenarnya, Klahadore, orang-orang ini..."Kaya yang mau menjelaskan tapi Klahadore memotong ucapanya.

"Itu bisa di tunda dulu"Potong Klahadore "aku bisa mendengar alasanmu nanti, sekarang semuanya tolong pergi dari sini"Lanjutnya. "Atau masih ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"Tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin sebuah kapal"Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak akan ku beri...Ussop-Kun"Ujar serta panggil Klahadore pada Ussop.

"Gawat"Ujar Usssop yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua tentangmu kau sudah sangat terkenal di desa"Ujar Klahadore.

"Benarkah"Ujar Ussop.

"Aku mendengar kau sudah baanyak mengalami pertulangan. Cukup mengesanka untuk orang yang begitu muda.

"Kau juga bisa memanggilku Kapten Ussop!".

"Kapten huh!. Aku juga sudah mendengar semua tentang ayahmu".

"Apa".

"Klahadore hentikan itu"Ujar Kaya.

"Kau bukan apa-apa aselain anak dari seorang bajak laut yang kotor". "Apapun yang kau lakukan sama sekali tidak mengejutkan ku tapi aku minta kau menjauhi nona Kaya".

"Kotor kau bilang".

"Dia dan kau berasal dunia yang sangat berbeda". "Pada akhirnya kau hanya ingin kuang! Berapa banyak yang kau inginkan?".

"Sudah cukup Klahadore minta maaf pada Ussop-San"Teriak Kaya.

"Apa alasanya sehingga aku harus meminta maaf kepada pembohong ini nona?". "Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, aku kasihan padamu". "Kau seharusnya membenci ayahmu yang bodoh itu,  
Meninggalkan keluarga dan desanya hanya demi harta karun".

"Klahadore"Teriak kaya.

"Teme! Jangan kau hina ayahku lagi"Ujar kesal Ussop sembari melompat turun.

"Ussop-san"Panggil Kaya yang khawatir.

'Tap'.

Ussop mendarat dengan mulus dengan di bantu dengan pengait.

"Kenapa kau menjadi marah?". "Kenapa tidak memberitahu yang lain saja tentang kebohongan sepesialmu disaat seperti ini?".

"Urusai"Ujar Ussop sembari berlari ke arah Klahadore dan memberi berupa tinjuan.

'Bukh'

Klahadore terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ussop-san"Panggil Kaya. "Tolong jangan berkelahi, Klahadore bukan orang jahat dia hanya untuk memberikan hal yang terbaik untukku"Lanjutnya.

Emosi Ussop telah mereda dan membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah pergi, dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

[Skip].

"Ne dimana Naruto?"Tanya Nami

"Siapa yang tahu. Mungkin kapten lari setelah kejadian tadi".

"Kapten kami pasti disana"Ujar Bocah 1.

"Ya di pantai"Sambung bocah 2.

"Apa perlu aku periksa".

"Huh! Sekarepmu waelah".

"Hm rasanya salah satu dari kalian menghilang".

'Ya si bawang".

"Dia selalu menyerah dan menghilang..."Ujar bocah 1. "Ya dan kemudian dia muncul dengan panik"Sambung bocah 2.

"Berita buruk"teriak bocah 3 dan sedang berlari.

"Lihat kan?"Ujar Bocah 2.

"Ada pria yang berjalan mundur".Seru bocah 3 dan akhirnya sampai di tempat dua temanya dan menunjuk kearah belakang. "Ada orang aneh yang berjalan mundur di jalan ini".

"Ngapusi"Ujar bocah 1 dan 2.

"Ini beneran". "Delok en"Sembari menmbalikkan badan dan menunjuk, yang lainya mengarahkan pandanganya yang di tunjuk bocah 3 dan mereka melihat sosok pria yang berjalan mundur. yang menuju kearah mereka.

Orang yang berjalan mundur masih melangkah mundur siapa ia berhenti dan membalikkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Hoi siapa yang memanggilku orang aneh?"Tanyanya sembari memembalikkan badannya secara seluruh. "Aku bukan orang aneh"Lanjutnya.

"Itu tampak aneh bagiku"Ujar Nami.

"Jangan bodoh begitu". "Aku hanya orang biasa yang bisa hipnotis".

"Hipnotis keren"Ujar bocah 3.

"Tunjukan pada kami"Sambung Bocah 1.

"Ya tunjukan"Sambung bocah2.

"Apa...Jangan bodoh, kenapa aku harus perlihatkan kemampuanku untuk kalian". "Dengar perhatikan cincin ini baik-baik" sembari mengarahkan cincin yang sedang di ikat dengan tali pada tiga bocah itu.

"Kau akan melakukannya?!"Ujar Zoro.

"Siji, loro, Jango". " Kau akan merasa mengantuk pada hitungan itu.. Baiklah kita mulai"Sembari mengayunkan cincin ke kanan dan kiri. "Siji...Loro...Jango!".

Dan tiga bocah itu akhirnya tertidur di tanah dan orang yang aneh itu juga tidur di tanah.

"Hoi janne opo seng di lakokne wong ilki"Seru Zoro.

[Beralih tempat].

Di sebuah tempat yang cukup indah untuk di pandang lautan biru serta semilir angin yang memberi kesan untuk menikmati suasana yang ada, dan terlihat Ussop yang sedang duduk di dekat pohon dan ia melihat indahnya lautan biru.

Acara santainya teganggu karena sebuah suara. "Yo".

"Gyah...Oh kau rupanya setidaknya jangan mengagetkan ku". "Jadi apa...Apa yang mau bicarakan".

"Tidak ada"Ujar Naruto yang melangkah pelan dan duduk didekat pinggiran tebing.

"Si pelayan sialan itu menghina ayahku seperti itu".

"Aah! Aku juga membenci orang itu, tidak peduli apa yang di katakan orang yassop adalah bajak laut yang hebat".

"Benar begitu"Ujar Ussop sembari merangkak ke samping Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak akan pergi melihat gadis itu lagi?".

"Uh.. Ah! I-iya aku tidak tahu, jika pelayan itu datang dan meminta maaf padaku aku mungkin mempertimbangkanya".

"Bukanya itu si pelayan?"Tanya Naruto dan menunjuk kearah bawah tebing.

"Ya itu si pelayan..."Guman Ussop sembari melihat kebawah dan melihat si pelayan itu. "Apa yang di lakukan pelayan itu disini"Lanjutnya sembari membelakkan matanya dan ,mendorong kepala Naruto sampai menempel di tanah.

"Owh! Ini Sakit Datebayou".

"Hoi Jango"Panggil Klahadore. "Aku menyuruhmu menghindari apapun yang menarik perhatian namun kau pergi dan tidur di tengah desa...".

"Jangan bodoh"Ujar Jango. "Aku tidak menarik perhatian dan aku tidak aneh"Lanjutnya.

[KK]

"Dia bersama orang lain... orang aneh..."Ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya siapa dia?"Ujar dan tanya Ussop entah pada siapa.

[KK]

"Akan tetapi, alku harap persiapan untuk rencana itu sudah siap?"Tanya Klahadore.

"Tentu saja". "Kita bisa mulai kapanpun, rencana pembunuhan gadis kaya raya itu.

Naruto dan Ussop mendengar iru tentu terkejut. "Pe-Pembunuhan"Ujar Ussop.

"Jangan sebut itu pembunuhan itu terkesan sangat kejam Jango".

"Oh, benar. Kecelakaan. itu hanya kecelakaan".

"Kita tidak bisa begitu saja membunuhnya. Nona Kaya harus mati dalam suatu kecelakaan yang mengenaskan jangan sampai berantakan".

"Jadi pada dasarnya. Aku haarus menunggu sinyal darimu". "Kau dan aku menghancurkan desa dan membunuh gadis itu dan kemudian kau akan mendapat warisanya...".

...TBC 


	5. Chapter 5 menggagalkan rencana Klahadore

Kitsune no Kaizoku

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : T.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends,Mystery

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : One Piece.

Disc : MK & EO

Pair : Naruto x ...?

Warning : Devil FruitsNaru,HakiNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Canon, OC.

Summary : Karena keinginan untuk memilikki Akuma no Mi yang lama ia cari membuatnya menjadi Buronan lalu karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Bajak Laut dan meraungi lautan dan menemukan Harta

karun terbesar di dunia yaitu ONE PIECE, dan harta karun itu berada di pulau legendaris Rafftel yang tidak pernah ada yang mencapai pulau itu dan hanya satu orang yang telah mencapainya yaitu Gol D. Roger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya :

"Dia bersama orang lain... orang aneh..."Ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya siapa dia?"Ujar dan tanya Ussop entah pada siapa.

[KK]

"Akan tetapi, alku harap persiapan untuk rencana itu sudah siap?"Tanya Klahadore.

"Tentu saja". "Kita bisa mulai kapanpun, rencana pembunuhan gadis kaya raya itu.

Naruto dan Ussop mendengar iru tentu terkejut. "Pe-Pembunuhan"Ujar Ussop.

"Jangan sebut itu pembunuhan itu terkesan sangat kejam Jango".

"Oh, benar. Kecelakaan. itu hanya kecelakaan".

"Kita tidak bisa begitu saja membunuhnya. Nona Kaya harus mati dalam suatu kecelakaan yang mengenaskan jangan sampai berantakan".

"Jadi pada dasarnya. Aku haarus menunggu sinyal darimu". "Kau dan aku menghancurkan desa dan membunuh gadis itu dan kemudian kau akan mendapat warisanya...".

Chapter 5 : Menggalkan rencana Klahadore.

Masih berada di bibir pantai ada dua sosok manusia bergender laki-laki, dan mereka adalah Klahadore si kepala pelayan di rumah Nona Kaya. dan orang yang bernama Jango, dan mereka sedang mengobrol

sesuatu dan itu bukan lah sesuatu yang baik.

Mereka berdua tanpa sadar ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua yaitu Naruto dan Ussop yang berada di atas tebing yang cukup tinggi.

"Kita tidak bisa begitu saja membunuhnya"Ujar Klahadore. "Jika hanya membunuhnya aku tak akan mendapatkan apapun"Lanjutnya.

"Kau akan bekerja dengan keras?"Ujar Jango menyemangati.

"Bekerja keras tidak menghasilkan apapun". "Dengar, ini hal yang paling penting, sebelum kau bunuh dia, kau akan menggunakan hipnotismu untuk membuat kaya mendatangnii surat. Yang mengatakan 'Aku akan

meninggalkan seluruh kekayaanku kepada kepala pelayanku Klahadore".

"Hanya dengan itu aku bisa mewarisi seluruh kekayaanya dengan cara yang benar-benar simpel".

Ussop yang mendengar itu pun terkejut. "Aku telah menghabiskan tiga tahun untuk memperoleh kepercayaan diri setiap orang sehingga tidak akan mengherankan jika dia meninggalkan kekayaanya padaku"Jelas

Klahadore panjang lebarnya.

Tiga tahun sebagai pelayan hanya untuk ini Huh"Ujar Jango "Tapi aku takut kau tak akan kembali kapten Kuro, tiga tahun yang lalu, kau tiba-tiba bilang menyerah hidup sebagai bajak laut, dalam waktu singkat

kau membuat bawahanmu menjadi dirimu". "Kemudian membuat dunia melihat hukuman maati Kapten Kuro". "Jadi itu awal dari rencana ini, Kau benar-benar Kuro, orang dengan seribu rencana".

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu"Ujar Klahadore. "Aku sudah meninggalkan nama itu tiga tahun lalu". "Sekarang aku hanya ingin mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah yang banyak tanpa ada pemerintah yang

mengincarku". "Dengan kata lain, aku orang yang suka kedamaian"Lanjutnya.

Jango perkataan Klahadore atau Kuro menjadi tertawa. "Hahahaha...Kau sorang yang suka kedamaian"Ujar Jango di awali tawa. "Membunuh seluruh keluarga yang kaya hanya untuk perdamaian"Lanjutnya.

"Hoi! Hoi! Kematian ayahnya itu benar-benar sungguhan aku tidak merencanakan itu"Sangkal Klahadore.

"Baiklah apapun itu tidak masalah, bagaimanapun cepatlah dan beri sinyalnya"Ujar Jango. "Kami sudah menunggu perairan dekat sini selama satu minggu mereka sudah tak sabar untuk mengamuk"Lanjutnya.

[KK]

[Naruto / UssopBashoe].

"Hah! Jadi sepertinya besok akan ada sesuatu"Ujar Naruto.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya bukan ini benar-benar sangat buruk". "Kapten Kuro disebut sbagai yang paling cerdas dan yang paling brutal dari semua bajak laut". "Aku dengar dia telah di tangkap Kaigun dan di

hukum mati tiga tahun lalu tapi kapten Kuro masih hidup sebagai Klahadore sang pelayan". "Dan dia telah mengincar kekayaan Kaya selama tiga tahun".

Naruto hanya menanggapi ucapan ussop dengan gumanan. "Mereka akan menyeranng desa, Kaya dalam bahaya, Buruk ini benar- benar sangat buruk".

Naruto hanya diam tapi ia meranjak bangun Usopp melihat Naruto meranjak bangun hanya kebingungan. "Ho-hoi kau mau kemana?"Tanyanya sembari meranjak berdiri.

Naruto yang tadinya .akan berjalan tapi ia urungkan lalu berbali. "Hm! Itu bukan urusanku kau harus mengatasinya sendiri"Jawab Naruto. Usopp yang mendengar itu tentu terkejut.

"Hoi hoi kau bercandakan"Ujar Usopp gemetaran.

"Ma apa kau tidak apa berbicara dengan keras begitu"Ujar Naruto pada Usopp yang kebingungan karena ucapan Naruto tapi tak lama kemudian ia mendengar sebuah teriakkan.

"Siapa dsana"Sebuah suara teriakkan.

Usopp mendengar itu kakinya gemetaran dan dengan gerakkan patah menggerakkan kepalanya dan ia takutkan pun terjadi, Ussop melihat kebawah tebing dan ia melihat Klahadore dan Jango melihat dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Ja-ne Usopp"Ujar Naruto Usopp mendengar itu mengalihkan pandanganya ke Naruto yang kini melangkah menjauh dan melambaikan tanganya.

"Tu_Tunggu, Naruto-Kun, Moshi-Moshi"Panggil Usopp dengan pelan.

"Warareware wa futatabi au, Kyo wa totemo tanoshhikatta [Semoga kita bertemu kembali, hari ini sangat menyenangkan) "Ujar Naruto.

"Hoi!"Teriak pelan Usopp.

[Selanjutnya kayak Canon].

Naruto kini telah berjalan cukup jauh dari di tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Usopp, ia menatap ke depan dan ia melihat dua orang yang ia kenalinya Zoro dan Nami, Naruto mengogroh sakunya untuk mengambil

sesuatu, Naruto telah menemukan yang ia cari dan langsung keluarkannya dari sakunya. Ternyata ia mengambil sekotak rokok.

'Crek'. 'Crek'.

'Whuuusshhh'.

Naruto meenghembuskan asap rokok di mulutnya disertai memasukkan rokoknya kedalam sakunya, Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya. "Yo"Panggil Naruto sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Dari mana saja kau Naruto?"Tanya Zoro yang masih tiduran di tanah dan menggunakan pagar kayu sebagai sandaranya.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang apa kita berlayar sekarang?"Sambung Nami.

"Tidak untuk sekarang kita bersantai dulu sampai ada yang menarik akan datang"Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Ada yang menarik akan datang?"Ujar Zoro/Nami sembari saling bertatap dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum misterius.

Nami mengangkat bahunya. Zoro menghela nafas. "Sudahlah"Ujar Zoro sembari melanjutkan kegiatanya.

[Usopp Bashoe].

Sementara Usopp telah berhasil berlari dari Klahadore dan segera berlari kearah Desa dan berteriak. "Semuanya ada besok bajak laut akan menyerang desa cepat bersembunyi"Teriak Usopp sembari berlari.

tapi usaha Usopp tak disambut baik oleh para warga.

"Itu dia bocah sialan"Teriak warga 1 dengan membawa sapu.

"Akhirnya muncul juga kuso Gaki"Teriak warga 2 membawa kayu.

"Cepat kejar dan tangkap dia"Teriak warga 3.

"Ouuuooooah".

Usopp melihat itu hanya berkeringat dingin. "Minna aku mengatakan sebenarnya besok ada bajak laut akan datang dan yang memangilnya adalah Klahadore.

"Hahahaha Klahadore?"Ujar Warga 3. "Jangan bohong mana mungkin Klahadore melakukan itu"Lanjutnya.

"Dan jangan bilang kau Kalau Klahadore adalah bajak laut"Sambung warga 4.

"Ayo semuanya tangkap dia"Celetuk Warga 2.

"Ayooo".

Usopp melihat warga mulai mengejarnya, terpaksa harus mulai berlari untuk menyelamat kan diri. 'Sial aku bicara sebenarnya sial'Batinya.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari warga yang mengejar Usopp tepatnya di balik pohon. "Jadi itu yang kau maksud bilang ada yang menarik akan datang?"Tanya pria yang menyangking tiga pedang di pinggangnya.

"Ya begitulah"Jawab pria berambut kuning jabrik da mengapit sebatang rokok dengan dua jarinya yang berada di mulutnya.

"Jadi kepala pelayan itu adalah bajak laut"Celetuk wanita berambut Orange.

"Sepertinya menarik, jadi bagaimana Sencou?"Tanya Zoro sembari memgang salah satu Katananya.

"Ma ma kita pantau dulu, kita tunggu di kapal mereka akan berlabuh tempat kita berlabuh"Ujar Naruto. "Dan aku ingin lihat usaha Usop menghadapinya dan sepertinya ia memiliki kemampuan menembak yang

akurat.

"Jangan bilang kau mau merekutnya"Ujar Nami yang mengerti dari ucapan Kaptenya ini. Naruto tak membalas hanya tersennyum dan mulai meranjak. "Ayo"Ucapnya.

[SKIP : Pagi di pelabuhan Utara].

Usopp kini berdri tegap dan menghadap lautan dengan kaki gemetaran karena takut. 'Sial sebenarnya dimana mereka, jangan bilang mereka sudah berlayar dan meninggalkan ku untuk menghadapi ini'Batinya yang

sedaritadi mencari Naruto dkk. 'Dan kenapa aku menghentikan Naruto agar tidak pergi sial'Lanjutnya sembari mengingat dirinya ditinggal oleh Naruto.

[KK].

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Ja-ne Usopp"Ujar Naruto Usopp mendengar itu mengalihkan pandanganya ke Naruto yang kini melangkah menjauh dan melambaikan tanganya.

"Tu_Tunggu, Naruto-Kun, Moshi-Moshi"Panggil Usopp dengan pelan.

"Warareware wa futatabi au, Kyo wa totemo tanoshhikatta [Semoga kita bertemu kembali, hari ini sangat menyenangkan) "Ujar Naruto.

"Hoi!"Teriak pelan Usopp.

[KK].

"Hah! Baiklah sepertinya tidak punya pilihan lahin aku akan mengurus mereka sendiri"Ujar Usopp sembari membuka gentong yang di isi minyak yang ia bawa dan ia tumpahkan di jalan yang digunakan untuk

masuk ke dalam desa setelah Usopp menuangkan minyak ia segera bersembunyi.

[Skip].

Matahari telah mulai muncul dan sebuah kapal yng cukup besar dan kapal tersebut singgah di pelabuhan dan para awak yang cukup banyak sudah keluar. "Mereka datang"Batin Usopp dengan ekspresi ketakutan

dan tentu di tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ayo semuanya jangan sampai Kapten Kuro menunggu lama"Teriak Jango.

"OOOoouuuu"Teriak semua awak dan segera berlari kearah masuk kedalam desa. Tapi mereka berlari langsung berjatuhan.

'Bruk'.

Semua orang mulai berjatuhan dan mulai turun di tempat semula. "Apa yang terjadi?"Teriak Janggo.

"Di jalan ada minyak dan sepertinya ada yang sengaja menumpahkan disini Kapten Janggo".

"Apa"Teriak Jango. "Cepat atasi itu jika tidak Kapten Kuro akan marah"Lanjutnya.

"Ta-Tap".

"Ayo cepat".

"Ha..Hai".

Beberapa menit mereka mencoba untuk melewati jebakan minyak akhirnya ada yang berhasil tapi.

'Whuuus'.

'Tap'.

Orang yang telah melewati jebakan minyak itu terjatuh karena Usopp menembak kakinya, dan akibatnya orang itu terjatuh dan terpeleset dan menabrak teman yang di belakangnya dan seterusnya dan akhirnya semuanya kembali ke awal walaupun ada beberapa yang tidur di atas minyak.

Dan itu membuat mempermudah untuk melewati jebakan minyak tapi selalu gagal karena yang akan melewati dengan di bantu teman teman yang menutupi jebakan minyak itu seperti terkena serangan dan mengakibatkan terpental kebelakang.

Usopp yang berada persembunyiannya tersenyum karena ia mengira rencananya akan berhasil. Sembari melancarkan serangan untuk para awak bajak laut yang akan melewati jebakannya dengan Ketapelnya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu matahari telah menjulang tinggi. Janggo melihat itu mendecih dan mengalihkan pandanganya kedepan untuk melihat para awaknya yang kesusahan untuk melewati jebakan yang entah siapa yang memasangnya.

Janggo membelakkan matanya tak hanya Janggo saja para awak juga membelakkan mata karena apa yang ada di hadapan mereka, Usopp juga membelakkan matanya juga apa yang ia lihat di hadapanya.

Dihadapan mereka semua orang ada sosok pria mengunakan pakaian serba hitam dan membawa tas. "Apa yang membuat kalian begitu lama HAH!"Ujarnya.

[KK].

Sementara itu di sebuah pohon tepatnya di cabangnya ada sosok tiga manusia dua pria dan satu wanita. "Jadi bagaimana sekarang Naruto?"Ujar salah satu pria berambut hijau kepada sosok di sebelahnya yang sedang memakan Cup Ramen.

"Hm Kita lihat sebentar lagi dulu"Jawab Naruto.

"Hah! Baiklah"Ujar Zoro sembari menghela nafas

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitsune no Kaizoku

By : Kiroashi no Abrar

Rate : T.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends,Mystery

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : One Piece.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x ...?

Warning : Devil FruitsNaru,HakiNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Canon, OC.

Summary : Karena keinginan untuk memilikki Akuma no Mi yang lama ia cari membuatnya menjadi Buronan lalu karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Bajak Laut dan meraungi lautan dan menemukan Harta karun terbesar di dunia yaitu ONE PIECE, dan harta karun itu berada di pulau legendaris Rafftel yang tidak pernah ada yang mencapai pulau itu dan hanya satu orang yang telah mencapainya yaitu Gol D. Roger.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya :

Beberapa menit telah berlalu matahari telah menjulang tinggi. Janggo melihat itu mendecih dan mengalihkan pandanganya kedepan untuk melihat para awaknya yang kesusahan untuk melewati jebakan yang entah siapa yang memasangnya.

Janggo membelakkan matanya tak hanya Janggo saja para awak juga membelakkan mata karena apa yang ada di hadapan mereka, Usopp juga membelakkan matanya juga apa yang ia lihat di hadapanya.

Dihadapan mereka semua orang ada sosok pria mengunakan pakaian serba hitam dan membawa tas. "Apa yang membuat kalian begitu lama HAH!"Ujarnya.

[KK].

Sementara itu di sebuah pohon tepatnya di cabangnya ada sosok tiga manusia dua pria dan satu wanita. "Jadi bagaimana sekarang Naruto?"Ujar salah satu pria berambut hijau kepada sosok di sebelahnya yang sedang memakan Cup Ramen.

"Hm Kita lihat sebentar lagi dulu"Jawab Naruto.

"Hah! Baiklah"Ujar Zoro sembari menghela nafas.

Chap 6 : Tawaran dan menuju Restoran mengapung Barattie.

Naruto,Zoro, dan Nami hanya melihat kedatangan Klahadore dengan tenang.

'Gawat, jebakan bodoh ini membuat Kapten Kuro datang kemari'Batin Jango.

" Kami tidak bisa lewat karena jebakan di hadapan kami"Uhar salah satu awak bajak laut.

"Ya itu benar Kapten Kuro, dan kami di serang saat kami akan melewati hebakan itu" Tambah teman yang ada disebelahnya.

"Jadi siapa yang mengganggu rencanaku Hah"Teriak Klahadore.

Usopp yang bersembunyi di semak-semak, pun terjengit ketakutan. 'Yikssh, aku harus pergi dari sini'Batinya dan mencoba melangkah.

Di persembunyian Naruto dan lainya, Naruto mengambil sebuah kerikil, lalu ia lemparkanya ke arah persembunyian Usopp.

Usopp yang akan melangkah mundur dan sebuah kerikil melesat cepat kearahnya dan mengenai kepalanya.

"Itttee" Teriak Usopp tanpa sadar ia meranjak berdiri sembari mengelus kepalanya. "Siapa sih yang melakukannya" Lanjutnya.

Janggo dan anak buahnya melihat Usopp menggeram marah, Klahadore hanya diam menatap Usopp sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Oh ya, ternyata Usopp-kun kau sedang apa disini Usopp-Kun?" Tanya Klahadore sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Usopp berkeringat dingin dan kaki bergemetrarran. "Cu-Cuaca ya-yang indah ya a-aku sedang jalan-jalan jadi" Ucapnya sembari melangkah mundur. "Aku pergi dulu jaa" Lanjutnya dan mengembalikkan badanya, tapi ia urungkan karena ada sebuah tangan yang berada di pundak Usopp lalu menggerakkan kepalanya dengan patah-patah.

"Jangan buru-buru Usopp-Kun".

"Ha-hai".

Di tempat Naruto.

Naruto Zoro dan Nami. Masih bersbunyi di balik pohon.

Naruto masih diam saat melihat Usopp mulai dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Bagaimana sekarang Sencho"Ujar Zoro yang membuat pandangan Naruto serta Nami teralih pada Zoro yang berdiri yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua, lalu Nami mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab namun ia mulai melangkah maju dan itu membuat kedua awaknya menyeritkan dahi mereka, Zoro tersenyum saat melihat tangan Naruto mememegang katananya dan sedikit mengeluarkannya, Zoro juga melakukan yang di lakukan oleh Naruto, sedangkan Nami hanya memegng tongkat kayu panjang dua meter.

"Bolehkah kami ikut dalam pestamu".

Usopp yang merasa nyawanya akan melayang dan hanya memejamkan matanya, tapi ia mendengarkan sebuah suara.

"Bolehkah kami ikut dalam pestamu...!"

Semua orang mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara, dan mereka melihat dua sosok dua pria dan satu wanita.

"...Ne Kuro Neko-Chan".

Klahadore merasa geram saat ia dipanggil nama itu dan itu membuat mengingatkan dari seseorang.

Lalu Klahadore mengalihlan pandanganya ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu pandanganya di alih pada pinggangnya dan pandanganya tertuju Katana yang dibawa olej Naruto dan itu membuat Klahadore membelakkan, lalu ia memegag wajahnya dan tak lama pun ia tertawa keras.

"Hahahahahahahaha"Tawa Klahadore membuat semua orang bingung kecuali Naruto.

'Bukh'.

Klahdore menjatuhkan tas besarnya, lalu tawanya mulai mereda. "Hahahaha! HAH!, Jadi kau yang kabarkan menghilang, dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul"Ujar Klahadore.

Ujaran Klahadore membuat senyuman Naruto luntur lain dengan Nami dan Zoro yang kebingungan, beberapa hari mereka juga mendengar hal yang sama dari Buggy.

"Naruto bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dengan ucapany? Awalnya aku tak memusingkan dengan ini tapi sekarang aku mulai penasaran".

Naruto hanya diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Zoro.

Klahadore hanya tertawa pelan. Jadi kalian tak tahu dengan itu?"Ujar tanya klahadore. "Ma aku malklumi jika kalian tak tahu karna informasi ini telah di sembunyikan ketat oleh Kaigun".

Zoro dan Nami serta Usopp, terkejut dan melihat Naruto yang diam saja serta menghidupkan rokoknya.

"Akan ku beritahu informasi yang ku dapat"Ujar Klahadore dan itu membuat semua mengalihkan pandanganya tertuju pada Klahadore.

"Orang itu telah membantai sebuah kerajaan dan demi Akuma no Mi".

Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya. 'Membantai sebuah kerajaan hanya demi Akuma no Mi'.

"Apa itu benar Naruto?".

Naruto menoleh ke arah Nami lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Sayangnya itu benar"Ujar Naruto. "Dan satu hal lagi".

'Whuuhuussshhh'. 'Tap'.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang lalu muncul di belakang Klahadore.

"Ce-cepat"Batin semua orang, Klahadore membelakkan matanya lalu tersenyum. "Seperti biasa kau sangat cepat"Ujar Klahadore.

"Hn! Karena kau terlalu banyak bicara, lidahmu harus ku potong Neko-Chan".  
Klahadore hanya diam saja saat sebuah belati entah naruto dapat dari mana dan menempel di bibirnya.

"Dan itu seharusnya ku lakukan"Ujar Naruto, sembari melepaskan jarak terhadap Klahadore lalu melangkah maju.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Kau kuberi tawaran".

Klahadore menyeritkan dahinya tanda ia sedang bingung terhadap kata Naruto barusan, tapi ia ingin memdengar tawaran yang akan di ajukkan oleh sosok di hadapanya ini. Itu juga reaksi yang sama di rasakan oleh Zoro dan Nami.

"Ne Neko-Chan apa kau menjadi awakku"Tawar Naruto.

"Eeeeeeeeh".

Semuanya berteriak kecuali Zoro serta Klahadore yang memasang wajah serius.

"Tentu tawaran ini hanya berlaku sekali"Lanjutnya.

"Lalu apa untungnya bagiku".

"Tidak ada,tapi jika kau menolak maka kita bertarung, walaupun hasilnya sudah terlihat". "Bagaimana hm".

"Sayangnya yang kau katakan benar, lalu apa tujuammu Kitsune?".

"Hanya tujuan kecil menemukan One Piece lalu menjadi Raja bajak laut".

"Khe! Memang benda seperti itu ada?".

"Ada! Pasti ada!".

"...".

Klahadore kini berpikir memimbang tawaran dari Naruto, terima atau tidak. Jika ia menolak maka ia dan Naruto akan bertarung, dan masalahnya Naruto selalu berkeliling lautan dan pasti sering bertarung, sedangkan dirinya menetap di sebuah pulau dan sebagai pelayan, maka ia akan kalah jadi...?. "Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu".

Naruto mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. "Jawaban yang bagus Neko-Chan".

[KK].

Sudah satu minggu Klahadore menerima tawaran Naruto dan menjadi awak bajak laut Naruto. Lalu Naruto dkk telah memiliki kapal baru dibuat oleh para awak bajak laut Klahadore dulu. (Bentuknya seperti Going Merry, tapi lebih sedikit besar lalu bagian depan ada sebuah kepala rubah). Dan akhirnya [Kitsune Kaizoku tetbentuk). Lalu tentang Usopp ikut bergabung walaupun Usopp tak terima kehadiran Klahadore, tapi ia bisa buat apa.

Dan kini 'KK'. Meraungi lautan luas menuju utara.

"Sepertinya kita butuh Koki"Ujar Naruto sembari mengaduk cup Ramen lalu memakanya.

'Slruuuuppp'. 'Slruhhhuppp'.

"Dan ditambah persediaan Ramen sudah habis, dan juga siapa sih yang menghabiskan persediaaan empat dus Cup Ramen".

"KOWE DEWE! SENG NGENTEKNE PEKOK "Teriak semua kecuali Klahadore.

"Dan aku heran perutmu baik-baik saja setelah kau telah memakan 10 Ramen sehari"Celetuk Nami.

"Lalu kita mencari koki dimana?" Sahut Zoro.

"Hm Barattie"Saran Klahadore.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan ucapan Klahadore, "Tepat kita menuju ke Barattie".

"Barattie?".

"Barattie adalah restoran mengapung di lautan dan Barattie cukup terkenal kalangan bajak laut dan angkatan laut"Jelas Klahadore.

Semuanya hanya mengangguk paham. "Dan Barattie berada di Utara, Nami".

"Oke Senchou"Ujar Nami sembari melihat kompas, "Putar arah jam dua Usopp"Lanjutnya.

Usopp pun segera melaksanakan perintah dari sang Navigator. Dan kini [KK] Menuju ke Barattie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

[KK: Kitsune Kaizoku].

Senchou. : Namikaze D. Naruto (25).

Bounty. : 100.00000 B. (Maaf ada perubahan).

Akuma no Mi. : ?, ?.

Julukan : KiroAshi.

Fuku Senchou : Roronoa Zoro (20).

Bounty. : ?.

Julukan. : Kaizoku no Gari.

Navigator. : Nami. (17)

Bounty. : ?.

Julukan. : Dorobo Neko.

Shogeking. : Usopp. (17).

Bounty : ?

Julukan : ?.

? : Klahadore/Kuro (30)

Bounty : 14.000.000 B. (Sebelum jadi pelayan).

Julukan : ?.

Koki : Sanji.

Bounty : ?.

Julukan : KuroAshi.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitsune no Kaizoku

By : Kiroashi no Abrar

Rate : T.

Genre : Adventure,Romance,Friends,Mystery

Covers : Naruto x One Piece .

Seting : One Piece.

Disc : MK & EO.

Pair : Naruto x ...?

Warning : Devil FruitsNaru,HakiNaru,Strong Naru,Typo,Canon, OC.

Summary : Karena keinginan untuk memilikki Akuma no Mi yang lama ia cari membuatnya menjadi Buronan lalu karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Bajak Laut dan meraungi lautan dan menemukan Harta karun terbesar di dunia yaitu ONE PIECE, dan harta karun itu berada di pulau legendaris Rafftel yang tidak pernah ada yang mencapai pulau itu dan hanya satu orang yang telah mencapainya yaitu Gol D. Roger.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya :

Kitsune Kaizoku benar-benar terbentuk karena Naruto memiliki kapal dan beberapa Awak.

"Sepertinya kita butuh Koki"Ujar Naruto sembari mengaduk cup Ramen lalu memakanya.

'Slruuuuppp'. 'Slruhhhuppp'.

"Dan ditambah persediaan Ramen sudah habis, dan juga siapa sih yang menghabiskan persediaaan empat dus Cup Ramen".

"KOWE DEWE! SENG NGENTEKNE PEKOK "Teriak semua kecuali Klahadore.

"Dan aku heran perutmu baik-baik saja setelah kau telah memakan 10 Ramen sehari"Celetuk Nami.

"Lalu kita mencari koki dimana?" Sahut Zoro.

"Hm Barattie"Saran Klahadore.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan ucapan Klahadore, "Tepat kita menuju ke Barattie".

"Barattie?".

"Barattie adalah restoran mengapung di lautan dan Barattie cukup terkenal kalangan bajak laut dan angkatan laut"Jelas Klahadore.

Semuanya hanya mengangguk paham. "Dan Barattie berada di Utara, Nami".

"Oke Senchou"Ujar Nami sembari melihat kompas, "Putar arah jam dua Usopp"Lanjutnya.

Usopp pun segera melaksanakan perintah dari sang Navigator. Dan kini [KK] Menuju ke Barattie.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Zefff si kaki merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Hoi aku melihat sesuatu di depan"Seru Usopp yang berada tiang pengawas.

Dan itu membuat semua orang yang di kapal mengalihkan pandanganya yang di tunjuk oleh Usopp.

"Yosh semuanya kecepatan penuh kita akan memiliki koki"Seru sang Senchou.

"Oooouuu"Sahut semua orang kecuali Klahadore yang hanya diam dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Tak lama Kemudian Kapal yang di naiki Naruto dkk pun tiba dan Zoro langsung menurunkan jangkar kapal.

"Hoi itu kapal Kaigun bagaimana ini"Ujar takut Usopp.

"Sudahlah tak apa lagian aku sudah lapar, ayo".

Sementara itu di dalam restoran.

"Sanji apa kau jngin merusak restoranku"Seru seseorang pak tua pada orang yang sedang menghajar orang yang telah terkapar di lantai.

"Huh diam kau pak tua"Ujar Sanji sembari berdiri.

"Diamlah ini yang kau sebut balasan orang yang merawatmu"Ujar Owner sembari menendang wajah Sanji.

'Bukh'. 'Whuuusssh'. 'Braaakh'.

Sanji pun terhempas lalu tertabrak meja.

Orang yang di hajar oleh Sanji hanya tersenyum melihat Sanji di hajar sang Owner.

Owner melihat orang yang di hajar Sanji, tiba-tiba ia menendang orang itu juga. "Kau juga lebih baik kau pergi".

'Bukh'.

'A-Apa-Apaan ini apa ini restoran ini seperti kapal bajak laut'Batin orang itu sembari mencoba berdiri lalu berlari pergi dan di ikuti oleh prajuritnya.

Orang itu pergi kearah pintu tapi berpapasan dengan Naruto tachi.

'Brukkh'.

Orang itu menubruk tubuh Naruto dan Jatuh.

"Taicho".

"Hoi minggir jangan menghalangi jalan ku"Sembari berdiri lalu mencekal kerah baju Naruto.

Zoro melihat itu langsung akan mengeluarkan salah satu katananya tapi di hadang oleh Naruto.

Salah satu prajurit angkatan laut melihat wajah Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin. "Ta-taicho"Panggilnya.

Yang di panggil taicho langsung menoleh. "Ada apa"Ujar marah.

"Le-lebih baik anda jangan membuat masalah denganya Ta-taicho".

"Hah".

'Sreeek'.

"Lihatlah Taicho di-dia adalah Kiroashi". Sembari selembar Bounty.

Saat mendengar Kiroashi entah kenapa suasana restoran menjadi hening lalu semu orang langsung melihat ke arah pintu dan mereka membelakkan matanya saat pandangan mereka tertuju sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik, kecuali sang Owner dan Sanji hanya diam dan melihat saja.

Sang taicho langsung melihat Poster bounty lalu melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum, lalu kembali melihat poster Bounty beberapa kali ia melakukanya umtuk memastikanya.

Sang Taicho langsung berkeringat dingin dan melepaskan tanganya yang berada di kerah baju Naruto, serta merapikanya dan Langsung ia berlari kencang serta mengucapkan minta maaf.

Dan semua penghuni pun juga berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Naruto tachi melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan. " Ada apa dengan mereka?".Ujar Naruto "Sudahlah yang penting kita makan"Lanjutnya sembari melangkah dan di ikuti lainya.

"Jadi kenapa sesorang yang terkenal datang kemari". "Dan membuat semua pelangganku pergi".

Naruto-tachi memberhentikan langkahnya dan menghalihkan pandannganya kearah sosok pak tua dengan kumis panjangnya.

Naruto tersenyum seriangi. "Dan apa yang di lakukan seseorang kapten bajak laut besar di sini hm".

"Khe! Seperti biasa kau sangat menyebalkan kuso Gaki".

"Cih! Jadi siapa yang kau hadapi sampai membuat kaki mu seperti itu, atau kau melindungi seseorang".

"Kheh jadi benar". "Sebenarnyq aku tak terlalu peduli sih aku datang kemari untuk mencari koki untuk kapal ku".

"Tu-tungu Naruto kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Usopp.

"Ya aku dulu pernah bertemu denganya".

"Zeff si Kaki merah"."Dia seseorang kapten bajak laut dan entah apa yang terjadi dia menghilang tanpa sebab"jelas Klahadore.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh".

"Owner seseorang Bajak laut".

"Aku perama kali mendengarnya".

"Itu Hanya cerita masa lalu". "Mencari seseorang Koki? Bawa saja kecebong kunyut itu"Ujar Zeff sembari melirik Sanji yang entah sejak kapan sudah di samping Nami dan menggodanya.

Sanji mengalihkan pandanganya kearah pak tua yang di panggil Owner dengan wajah garang. "Apa yang kau katakan pak tua".

"Seperti yang ku katakan kecebong kunyut".

Naruto memperhatikan Sanji dengan jeli dan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Hoi Oyaji jika tebakkan ku benar dia berasal dari North Blue".

Sanji terdiam dan segera menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

* North Blue adalah nama dari 4 jenis lautan, lautan dunia di bagi menjadi 4 : East Blue,South Blue,Weast Blue,dan North Blue.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Hah! Seperti yang kau tebak Kuso Gaki".

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu".

"Kau tak perlu tahu aku tahu dari mana". "Jadi bagaimana kau menjadi seseorang Koki ku".

"Aku menolak". "Aku tak akan pergi dari sini..."Ujar Sanji.

"Sampai kapan?".

"Hah?".

"Aku tanya sampai kapan kau berada disini?". "Sampai mereka datang dan menghancurkan restoran ini". "Kau sangat tahu tentang kekuatan mereka dan seberapa kekuatan kereta".

Sanji hanya diam dan tak mampu menjawab

"Aku baru tahu jika Sanji berasal dari North Blue".

"Tapi bagaimana dia tahu jika Sanji berasal dari North Blue?".

"Jika kau ikut denganku, ku jamin mereka tak akan kemari dan menghancurkan restoran ini". "Pikir lah sekali lagi, ya aku tak akan memaksamu, aku tunggu jawabanmu".

Naruto-Tachi kini sedang menikmati hidangan yang mereka pesan sampai ada sosok datang dan sosok itu terlihat lemas.

Sosok itu berjalan kearah meja, "Apapun itu berikan aku makanan cepatlah".

"Anda akan membayarkan?"Tanya sosok besar dengan senyum beaarnya.

"Cepatlah".

'Kryuuuukkk'.

"Cepat bawakan makanan".

"Kau akan bayar kan benarkan?".

Naruto-Tachi hanya diam dan melihat saja, Sanji yang sedari tadi diam dan kini mulai melangkah ke arah dapur, Zeff hanya melirik Saja.

"Jadi kau tak punya uang kan"Ujar Party. "Tak ada uang berarti tak ada makanan"Lanjutnya.

'Braaaaak'.

Party melancarkan serangan dan membuat orang itu tersungkur di lantai. Lalu Party menggontong tubuh Orang itu untuk di buang di luar.

.

.

.

.

.

...TBC...(°×°). 


End file.
